The Demon of The Sea
by Mega demons
Summary: The summary is on the Inside.
1. Chapter 1

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongDear readers,/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongHello this story is one of a series of Elemental Naruto. Where he will be a master/god like of an element. In this one he will have the element Water and can use any ability that uses water release, but he wont be able to use for example scorch just because ha can use ice and boil release. His main attack will be water it self like Garra's sand manipulation. He will also use a weapon but I will leave you in suspense. No two stories will be a like besides each Naruto will also have chains, but they will be like the elements. for example this naruto's chains are light blue tip and the chain part is dark blue they are immune to water attacks strong against fire but weak against earth. This Naruto won't be shy about killing, but he also wont be so dark that he will just kill anyone. Also i have five different elemental charts about Naruto's releases so they may have some that isn't on another./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongi have taken out storm release the reason is thats more lightning and water then water and lightning. if I'm going to make a Naruto for each element i want to avoid using the same sub elements so the moves don't become repetitive. i also will add moves from other games. my idea is Spyro, Final Fantasy X and infamous 2. i will add only the ice and water abilities from these games, but i will wait until after Jiraiya shows up to do it. I will probably only add three new jutsu one from each until he returns from his training trip with Jiraiya. i will tell you guys before that i don't own them when i plan to add them into the story just so you know when they will appear. also this Naruto will be godlike after his training trip but he will still be able to lose and be hit as he's still learning his abilities. just think ahead should i do a dark and light Naruto i know they aren't main elements, but since i plan to use yin and yang in one story i thought i will asks what you think./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: left;"strongI don't own Naruto!/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hidden base/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sarutobi POV/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Four ninjas with masks on their faces and I walk across the hallway into a room. So far all we have seen is death. Lifeless bodies on the ground. As we stop at a big metal door. A heavy sigh leaves me as I prepare myself for what's behind it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" As we step inside it's a giant hospital room. The floor is covered in red blooded ice. We continue looking around the room. When we see another room. When we look inside a four year old boy with bright yellow hair and a tint of blue on his skin he is sitting on a bed. There is a tail waving behind him and the tip of the tail staying right above his head pointing straight towards us. He looks up startled. He has three blue whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks and two v shape cuts under each eyes. He also has shark teeth. He has a very dark red crystal shard connected to a necklace chain. He also had on a pair of white robe on. Hello boy are you alright?" I asks as I kneel down to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Ddddont touch me!" He says jumping backwards. A sharp razor blade pops out like a switchblade. After a few seconds of the boys eyes looking at each of us the blade goes back into the side of his tail. It startled the five of us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Okay what's your name?" I asks. He looked at us and his hand scratches the side of his face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Naruto" he says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Okay Naruto's are you the only one left?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I don't know. I think not, but bad people live farther down the once who wish for death come here." The boy says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You killed them?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "No they didn't want to live a died by either my poison or they froze or melted to death." The boy says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Okay you guys go down see what's there and I will stay with Naruto's here." I tell them. They nod their heads and leave./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Jii." Says with a quiet voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes Naruto's." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Are you going to kill me?" He ask./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "No young one I won't." I say. The boy looks down at the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Why are you here?" He asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I'm looking for Orochimaru." I tell the young boy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "He left a long time ago." The boy says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Why are you so smart you're only four?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Enhanced intelligence." The boy says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What's wrong with the a/c in here it goes from really cold to really hot?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Sorry." The boy says. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Orochimaru what did you do to the boy./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I thought as the four mask ninjas return./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Let's go." I say I go to pick up the boy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Don't touch me!" The boy jumps off the bed and runs to the door. I put my hands up to show I won't. When he believes me he turns around and walks away. We follow him out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" As we leave I couldn't help but notice the grass under his bare feet. In one step they turned icy then the next step the grass turns black and steamed a little bit. It didn't look like it bothered him so I didn't mention it. As we head to kohna the boy seams on high alert. Looking for anything out of order. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The fact that the boy hasn't let his guard down tells me he used to this and is prepared. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I let out a deep breath. The boy looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "You okay Jii?" He asks. A smile spreads across my face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes Naruto's I'm fine." I respond. He nods his head and goes back to watching his surroundings. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I sent a message that a council meeting is to happen when I return, so just as we enter the village hidden in the leaves we head to the hokage tower. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" We stop in front of the door. The boy is hesitant. "Go on open the door." I tell him. He nods his head and slowly reaches out. When his hand touches the door ice starts spreading from his hand and when the door is completely covered in ice it melts to the ground. Everyone but the boy looks surprised at this. The boy rubs the back of his head and his two feet together from embarrassment. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Sorry." The boy whispers out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "It's okay Naruto it was an accident." He smiles and we enter the room./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Naruto's POV /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I walk into the middle of the room. The old man walks to the big chair across from me. "Hhhello." I say nervous./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Sarutobi what's up with the boy?" A man with blond hair asks. The rest nod their heads./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "This boy we found in the hideout." He say the rest stare at me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Jii?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes Naruto?" He asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Normal I wish." I say. He nods his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I would like him to join Khona as a civilian and if he wishes to become a ninja." He says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What can you do?" Asks a tired man with spiky hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Hum. Freeze, melt I can also absorb chakra from contact right now and sometimes I spit and breath out poison." I tell them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "If he was to stay he would have to learn to control it so he doesn't harm people." Say a woman with red tattoo going around her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Agrees but also he would have to take a psychological test to see the damage the sannin did to him." Say a man with sunglasses on and a white collar coat that covers his mouth. I sniff. He smells like bugs and the women smells like dog. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Are you fine with that. Learning to control and taking a test?" Jii asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "No touching fine with." I say. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes it's clear if you touch him you will be burned, melted, frozen or falls to the ground from chakra exhaustion and it could also be because of your poison." He tells them. I nod my head to show he's right./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What now?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Now you are going to the hospital for test and then we will take the psych test." He says. I nod my head. /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sarutobi's POV /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" We get to the hospital and he's immediately brought to a room. They check blood pressure, they also take blood for testing, eyesight and hearing. They even take a few samples of his venom. Then they bring him into a MRI for a cat scan. Now we're waiting for the test. That's when Inoichi enters the room. "Ready for the psychological test?" I asks. He nods and puts his hands together. /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Inoichi's POV./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Inside Naruto's mind./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" When I look around I am in a sewers and I see cracks in the walls also there is crystals on the east wall and steam on the west wall. I start walking down the hallway until I'm standing in a room. In Front of me is a giant cage. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who dares enter?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Says a deep voice it makes me shiver. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Seeing as the cage is locked I answer "I am inoichi i'm making sure the boy is mentally stable." I tell the creator. The beast moves into sight and I jump back. Standing in the cage is a big red fox with nine tails swinging around. "Kyuubi what are you doing here?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fool I was sealed into the boy./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Does he know?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I don't know he is very smart, but we have not meet if that's what you're wondering."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Can you tell me what has happened to him?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not fully but there, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"on of his tails points to a metal locked door, /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"are his memories." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Why are they locked away?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I have take the memories that were too dark for any child to handle. In there are enough memories to make my stomach turn. It wasn't meant to be like this but watching him go through all of it and still be a sane person is surprising." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I walk to the door and notice cracks in it. "It's going to break." I say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yes there is only so much I can do for the boy."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What have you done?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Keeped him alive. Me healing him is the only reason he's alive. Making sure his body doesn't freeze or melt it self and modify the poison abilities in his body."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He says. I put my hands on the door and open it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What you see can't be unseen mind ninja." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He tells me. I nod my head and enter I close the door behind me./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sarutobi's POV /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Outside of Naruto's mind/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ten minutes are past since Inoichi entered young Naruto's mind and yet he has not come back out. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope this works."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Is all I could think before Inoichi stands up. "How bad is it?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Very bad I'm afraid. I don't know how he did it." Inoichi says. We leave the room to talk. For the next hour Inoichi tells me everything that has happened./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "What do you think should be done?" I asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "He needs therapy if we wait the door could burst which could break his mind. However if we start today or tomorrow we could help him get over the past." He says. I nod my head and we go back to Naruto's room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" When we enter he's laying on the bed looking at us. "Did you know we were just about to enter?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Ya I could smell you and hear you. So how long do I have to do therapy?" He asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You heard us that's incredible not many can do that without training." I say. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "So what now?" He asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You will spend two hours with Inoichi and then you will spend time working on control." He says. I nod my head. We leave the hospital they sent the results to the tower thinking the Hokage was there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" When we entered the room it was small. With a desk in it and a big window behind it. I smelled that there were four other people here. Jii sits at the chair at the desk. He reads the folder. "It seems like your body is trying to find a base temperature for you but can't. Which is why it's going to very cold to very hot. It seems the temperature bar is growing fast. The doctors think it's will stop when it reaches maximum on both sides. The cuts under your eyes are gills and so are the ones on your shoulders. You also have 72 spikes around your spine. Four rows of eighteen and they are going zigzag on both sides. They believe that as you get taller the space between the spikes will get longer. You can also control which ones comes out and which ones don't. Then there is you tail the switch blade razor you have is the same as a stingray. There is other DNA but since we can't compare it to others we can't tell you what they are. Also we found water sacks and poison sacks inside you when we did the x-rays. They sampled some of the poison and found it's a mixture of salamander, stingray and stone fish. The salamander poison is exactly the same as Hanzō Hattori has. Which means you poison caused heart failure, low blood pressure, seizures, hallucinations, extreme pain, fainting, abnormal heart rhythm, it stops signals from the brain so the heart and lungs stop working, you blood stops clotting, muscle cramps, vomiting and can lower heart rate." His eyes widen. He is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." He says. In walks a tall ninja with spiky silver hair his head band covers one of his eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You summoned me Hokage-Sama." He says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes Kakashi this is Naruto just give me one moment." He says pointing at me. At first when the ninja heard my name his eyes widened but then his face went back to normal. "He needed to learn to control his temperature and not to freeze, melt or steal chakra from people when they touch him. He also needs to learn control when he should release his poison." He says. Kakashi nods his head. "Tomorrow you will train with Kakashi after you therapy with Inoichi. After you learn to control your abilities he will leave." He says. We nod our head again. "Lastly Your mother was from Uzumaki clan." He says. The room is quiet for a few minutes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Hey where will I stay until I can control my temperature?" I asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I hadn't thought of that. You can use training field 7 for right now." He says I nod my head and leave./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; text-decoration-skip-ink: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sarutobi's POV /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "So that's sensei's son?" Kakashi says surprised./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes we found him in Orochimaru's hidden base." I says./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "You know he's going to have a hard life with being a jinchuriki and being an experiment of orochimaru?" Inoichi says./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes that is why I made a law that makes it illegal to tell him or anyone else about him being a jinchuriki I can stop them from talking about Orochimaru, but since he doesn't know about the Kyuubi I want to keep that from him until he can handle it." I tell them. They nod their heads. "Kakashi you will go to training ground 7 and teach him to control his abilities during the afternoon." I tell him he nods his head and leaves. Inoichi leaves the office./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Time skip one year.**_

 _ **Kakashi's POV**_

I knock on the Hokage's door. "Come in." He says. I step into the office.

"Hello Hokage-Sama." I say.

"You're here for the update on Naruto. Your early even Inoichi isn't here yet." Just as he finished there was a knock on the door and Inoichi came inside. "So let's start." He says.

"Naruto's is doing great with his control. Even after the incident that we had." I tell him.

"Yes what happened?" He asks.

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto is running up and down the tree. When he stops. "Hey Kakashi." He says.

"Yes Naruto." I respond.

"What are those mask ninjas?" He asks.

"They would be the ANBU the elite ninjas." I answer.

"So there are these ninjas here watching us?" He asks.

I narrow my eyes. "No it should be just us." I tell him.

He stands still on the side of the tree. "But I can smell them and sense their chakra?" He says.

"Just the two ANBU ninjas with the root sign on their masks appear and run at us. I rush to take on one hoping Naruto can last until I can get to him. Just as I kill mine I look at Naruto. As the ninja swipes sideways just as the tanto looks like it will meet Naruto he turns into mist and drifts away. Then he reappears with a shocked looked on his face. Then an earth clone appears behind Naruto he swipes again just as the tanto look like it will end the boy he turns into a blue puddle of water. I snap out of shock and power my chadori. When my hand goes through the ninja he crumbles into dirt. _Dam I got the earth clone._ I thought. I hear a thud and turn around and Naruto is on the ground with his hand out and the young ninja lying on the ground face down. I rush over. "What happened?" I asks.

"I don't know he was rushing towards me and I raised my hand then he just collapsed onto the ground." He tells me.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"When the report came back it says his heart and blood was frozen solid. I believe when Naruto thrusted his hands out to protect himself he froze the ninjas blood and since the heart pumps the blood it is always filled with it though his heart without naruto even knowing what he did." I tell them.

"He can turn into water and mist?" Asked a surprise hokage.

"Yes after that I made sure I taught him to control which one he can turn into and be able to control when he does it." I say.

 _ **Sarutobi's POV**_

 _I don't like the thought of Danzo going behind my back plus I can't prove he's connected with the two root agents since they are dead._ "Is there anything else to report?" I asks.

"No just that I have finished with teaching him control and we will start learning how to control his poison." Kakashi says.

"Well then you can go." I tell the ninja he bows and leaves. I look at Inoichi.

"There's not that much to report he has trust issues which isn't that surprising, but it makes it even harder to do therapy. So it's taking a long time to build up that trust. It would help if he had friends of his age. It also would help if the village didn't treat him like a monster. For both him being an experiment and him holding the demon inside of him." He tells me.

I nod my head. "I think I have a helpful solution. I will ask him to join the academy and it will help him make friends his age." I say. He nods his head and leaves. I get up and go to find the boy.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I walk through the village I pretend to ignore the whispers and the glares the villagers send me. I let out a deep breath into my elbow just incase it's becomes venomous and rub the three sided dark red crystal around my neck. I can feel the three ingrave mints. The sign for lava, sound, and crystal. It calms me. _If I can freeze a heart and I didn't even touch the person. Then I can freeze other things around me._ I'm broke out of my thoughts as a hand touches my shoulder. I look back and it's Jii.

"Hey Naruto how's it going?" He asks.

"Oh it's going fine." I say.

"Hey I wanted to talk with you about something. Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Ya I was just heading home." I tell him. He nods his head.

"Good we can get some ramen." He says.

"What's ramen?" I asks.

"It's good food." He says. we head to a small restaurant. "This is the best ramen in the village." He tells me. I nod my head and enter.

"Oh hokage-Sama what can I get you?" Asked a women.

"Oh Ayame. This is Naruto." He say.

"Ah what can I get you?" She asks.

"I don't know?" I say.

"Two bowls of beef ramen." Jii says.

"Dad two bowls of beef ramen." She says.

"Okay." Says a voice.

"So Naruto made any new friends?" He asks.

My hand went up and grabbed my crystal and I look down at the table. "No." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"They don't want to hang out with me plus I don't trust them." I say.

"Naruto I think it would be best if you joined the academy it could help you find some friends who you could trust." He says.

"I will think about it." I tell him.

"What's with the crystal shard?" He asks.

"I got it when I meet my friend in the hideous." I says.

"We didn't find anyone alive did they leave?" He asks.

"No they died." I say.

"What happened?" He asks.

"The first two arrived just as I did. They were experiments too. We became best friends. Whenever the Snake leaves the place goes to hell. The ones who love to kill starts fighting. We got separated during all of the chaos going on. I rushed to find them and just as I would have gotten to them someone grabbed me he instantly froze but he was still holding me. When I looked up my two friends were…" I break down crying of the memories. "They were being held down and violated. I tried to get free I tried to help but I couldn't move. When it was over they killed them." I break down crying again.

"What about the third one?" Jii asks.

"Orochimaru has you fight to the death. With one touch I could win a match so all I ever did was touch the person. After my two friends died new people came in. I made a friend with one of them and because I won so many matches no one would hang out with me, plus they grew afraid of me. No one dared to attack me or my friend. When he experimented on her she could turn into lava and use it as a weapon, but I had told her not to touch me just in case something happened. One day he had her fight. She had killed her opponent. It broke her. The next day we had to fight each other she knew that I wouldn't fight her. We meat in the middle of the arena she begged me to kill her." I tell him.

"Naruto the fact that you still smile tells you how strong you are." He says.

"How strong am I since I told them I would protect them." I say holding back the tears that are coming. "Promise that I would be strong and protect them and I failed each time." I say.

"Naruto you can't blame yourself for what happened." He say.

"Why not the only people who accepted me died because I couldn't protect them." I say sniffing. They put the bowls of ramen down. The rest of the meal is eaten in silence I inhales the ramen it's just too good. He order more for me. I feel drained.

"Naruto." Jii says. I look at him.

"The only way to get stronger is to learn from our mistakes. I'm the hokage I protect the entire village and even I make mistakes. My job is to not make the same one twice." He says.

"Okay Jii I will enter in the academy." I say. He nods his head.

"I think your going to make friends who do accept you." He say. I head to the training fields.

I pass one with a big fence that says 44 on it. My curiosity gets the better of me and I head in. Thanks to my chakra control I can just jump from tree to tree. I find a clearing with a river next to it. It's also opened up. I look around if I could find a place to sleep it would be great. There's a loud roar behind me when I turn a big tiger jumps out. I stumble and fall down a raise my hands up and this wall of water is in front of me. Blocking all around me. I do what I did when the ANBU tried to kill me and the water turned to solid. When I look at it it's ice.

After a few minutes the tiger leaves. _How do I get out._ I wonder. I lift my hand up but this time I try to make it melt. The dome of ice turned to water again. _If I can do that whenever I want, it could help me out. I concentrate on the water it turns back to ice. I freeze and melt it until I could do it faster. It's getting dark and since I could not find a place to sleeping I should go home._ I get up and I come across sent from another ninja. It smells like snakes and dangos. I stay on high alert until I get out of the field.

The next day I head to the academy. It's a small building. When I walk in I'm directed into a classroom. "Okay why don't we go around and introduce ourselves." Says a chunin. "My name is Teo." He starts. One by one kids stand up and introduce themselves.

It's my turn. I stand up. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki." I say then sit back down.

"Uzumaki do you have anything else to add?" He asks.

"No." I say. _I don't trust anyone of these people._

"Well then let's start with the lesson plan. The first two years will be about normal classes math, science, English, geography etc. Then the last year will be on the three ninjutsu, throwing weapons and taijutsu." He says. We nod our heads.

 _ **Time skip**_

I walk into my apartment. I let out a deep sigh. I'm going to have to go to a library and look up these things. I take a glass of water and drink some. Just as I put it down I tip it over, and the water splashes onto the counter. _Wait I was able to make a dome around me does that mean I can levitate the water._ I think about it. I raise my hand just a little. The water rise but I lose focus and it falls back onto the floor. This happened for the rest of the night. Right as I make the water float I pass out.

When I wake up I'm on the floor and there is a small puddle of water in front of me. I lift my hand up and the water starts to rise I move my hand and the water follows right as it is above the sinks and I let it fall. _I feel tired I guess I used too much chakra. However I was able to do this earlier now then last night._ I get up and get ready for today. I take a water bottle and fill it up. _This way I can practice when I get bored._

When I get into class there are a few empty seats. I take one in the back. "Okay class today we're going to learn about the history of the village." Tao Says.

When school finishes I run to the training field 44. I find the spot from yesterday and sit down. I put my hands above the water. It starts rising but the amount of water takes more chakra to control. I try to take a smaller amount of the water. After a few tries I can get the size of a baseball. _If we meditate it could help us concentrate._ _However if there are tigers here I don't want to just be sitting on the ground. Wait last time a whole dome appeared._ I sit down and concentrate when I'm done there's a ice dome protecting me. I close my eyes and just try to relax.

When I open my eyes I'm in a sewer and I follow the water. I reach the end and it's a big room with a huge cage. _Hey this is what Inoichi described to Jii. However there aren't that many cracks in the wall as I would think._ " **Well you're here early."** Says a deep voice.

"Kyuubi?" I ask.

" **Yes child it is me."** He says.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I asks.

" **Just think it. Why are you here?" He asks**.

"I was trying to concentrate to focused on what I'm trying to do." I say.

" **Ah the ball of water?"** He asks.

"Well yes I'm try to figure out what I can do, and how do you know about that?" I asks.

" **I saw bits and pieces of yesterday's memories."** He says.

"Hey could you help me?" I asks.

" **How could I help you?"** He asks.

"You could give me advice and ideas." I tell him.

" **That's true but then I want a deal."** He say.

"What deal?" I asks.

" **Easy you allow me to experience things on the outside and in return I will training you." He say.**

"Okay but I want to be able to turn it off and on in case I'm doing something I don't need to be distracted." I tell him.

" **Fine I can except that." He say.**

"Why are you considering this?" I asks.

" **Easy you have earned my respect kit. I have seen your dark memories and trust me you should be a killer, but you're not so I'm proud of you." He says.**

"Thanks. Hey can you figure out what abilities I have?" I asks.

" **Yes now that they have mellowed out."** He says. " **You have a few abilities all having to do with water release. Every element combinations that uses water you can use. That means ice, acid, mist, boil, blood and Ink. You can also control water and other liquids it self without hand signs. Lastly you have the abilities that allows your body to go to the extreme temperature. It's this abilities that allow you to make mist and melt or freeze things. You also have a very strong venom from a black salamander and I gave you enhanced senses." He says**

"What about my ability to absorb chakra through contact?" I asks.

" **I don't know I don't know where to find that one."** He says.

"So can you help train me in those and the academy styles?" I asks.

" **I will help you." He says.** There is a glow shines around us.

"What just happened?" I asks.

" **Easy our deal just became completed." He says. "You should add a mental link so we can talk in your head."** He says. I nod my head and another flash appears. _I want out of here._ I think and my eyes open up.

As I look around me the ice dome is still in tacked. " **Kit we should find a better spot."** Kyuubi says.

" _What's wrong with this spot?"_ I asks.

" **There's no place to sleep. You like this place better than your apartment." He says.**

" _Fine you're right if it going to stay here then I should find a spot to sleep."_ I think. I follow the river down.

After a few hours we find a spot with a cave in it. _This place is perfect._ I thought. I look at the cave it's big enough for me. I look up at the sky and the sun is setting. I take a deep breath and move the water to the cave entrance. I walk inside and put the ice wall just enough to allow a inch space between the cave and the wall to allow air to move and light to come in.

The next morning I wake up feeling great. I look at the entrance and the wall of ice is still there. I can see its melting and it's thinner but it's still there. I raise my hand and the wall of ice turns back to water and collapsed to the ground. I get out and stretch my back. _What should I do today?"_

" _ **You should go to the library and read any book that's there."**_ Kyuubi says.

" _Well I guess it would help me get stronger."_ I jump to the gate and head home to change and shower. As I head out I come across the scent of Snakes and Dangos. I look around the scent is old and I don't see anything suspicious. I continue to walk out of the forest.

When I get to the library I find the books for the academy, and start reading them. Since it's the weekend I spend the entire day reading the books. "Why is it I can remember everything I see?" I asks kyuubi.

" **When I enhance your senses it also enhanced your brain which makes it easier for you to learn, easier to focus and it causes you to have a photographic memory."** He says. When it's noon I finish with all the academy books and now I'm just looking at the ninjutsu that they have. I copy them down and head to my second home.

I start with the substitute technique. I go through the hand sign and but a small amount of chakra. Nothing happens. I keep adding more chakra. After a few tries I switch places with a log. " _I did it one down two more to go."_

" **What are you talking about you still have more to learn with this technique."** Kyuubi says.

"What are you talking about?"

" **First the smoke would give you away if you used it, second you have to shout it and lastly what happens if you can't use your hands or you don't have enough time to do the hand signs."** He says.

" _Well what do you want me to do?" I asks._

" **Practice it until you have mastered it where you can substitute with everything in the blink of an eye."** He says.

" _Fine."_ I say.

"The rest of the day is practicing the technique I master it to the point where I can use one hand sign and no smoke when the sun just passes high point in the sky. I start practicing the water manipulated. " **Why are you doing this so much?"** Kyuubi asks.

" _Well I could freeze it and make weapons or I could uses it as a shield plus once I can control my poison I can add it to my techniques."_ I tell him.

" **That's a good idea kit. My brother Shakaku uses sand and so does his container like you use water. Also you should find different things you can use it for before you try to do the others elemental release you don't want to bite off more than you can handle."** Kyuubi comments

It's time for me to go for my therapy. I walk into town and head to Inoichi place.

When I get there I knock on the door. His wife opens it. "Hello Naruto how are you doing?" She asks.

"Oh you know fine." I answer. She nods her head and let's me in.

"Ah Naruto right on time." Inoichi says.

"Hello Inoichi-San." I says. I follow him into his office. I close the door behind me.

"So Naruto is there anything you would like to start today?" He asks. I think about that for a moment. _Do I trust him. I mean he has still been trying even though I have never started._

" **Kit I think you should if you don't open up it will take longer for your mind to start healing."** Kyuubi says.

" _I don't even know if I can trust you yet." I_ point out.

" **Haven't I proved I know what I'm talking about. If you can't trust me then see logic in what I say."** He comments.

" _Fine."_ I say. "Well um I do have some place to start today." I say. He smiles and nod his head to encourage me to continue. "After the Snake-bastard finished with his experiment he had a arena where you fought to the death. When I was done all I did was touch my opponent and they died. I can remember the looks in their eyes as they melted, froze or died from me stealing their chakra or my poison it happened to everyone who touched me or around me now I can control it, but I still can remember their faces." I say.

"Naruto no one especially no child should have to go through what you had to, but remember as long as you never enjoy killing your fine it shows you're still human." He says. The rest of the session was done like normal he ask a few questions I answer them.

I head back home the sun is just setting and I don't want to go into the forest while it's dark out. When I get to the cave the sun is just setting. I put the ice door up and for the first time in a long time I can instantly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ ***Two years later***_

 _ **-Hokage office -**_

 _ **Sarutobi's POV**_

Kakashi and Inoichi enters my office. "Ah you're here for the report." I say.

"Yes Hokage-sama." They says. I wave my hand and Inoichi begans. "It took us a year and a week for him to start opening up. I can say he's making progress before he would answer only what needed and was reluctant to talk about things and now he start asking questions about the past." He says.

"That's good he's recovering." I say.

"Yes but I feel it will take him a long time to open up to anyone even enough to trust his teammates." Inoichi says.

"That's true even the teacher in the academy point that out. However I think he will trust the longer he's with the person." I say.

I look at Kakashi. "He has improved well with learning his poison. At first I got him one of those respirators at the beginning until he was truly able to turn it on and off. We started with meditation so he was calm and collected.

After a few days we found out the the kyubi alteret it so It's off Naruto just has to it on. It seemed that when he was afraid he would accidentally turn it on when he was younger. He has also combined his turning his body or body parts into mist or water with the venom. He's also able to sweat out his poison from his pores. Either gas or liquid." He says.

"That is neat ability is there anything else?" I ask both of them.

"There is one more it's not really a combate ability." Kakashi says. I nod my head. "We were told by the doctors after double checking that the poison wasn't harming him that Naruto is immune to infection and viruses. It seems that the venom is killing anything harmful from his body they also said his blood ph is off but we don't know why. It could be a side affects from the poison." He says. I nod my head and they walk out.

 _ **Forest of Death**_

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I open my eyes and exit the cave. I head to my house to change clothes and get ready for school.

When I get to the academy there is a metal object with spikes and one with pyramid connected to a handle. "Okay class these are shurikens. He says as he pick up the ones with spikes. The other one is a kunie. These are ninjas tools." Tao says. _I don't understand how helpful these can be._ "Now class follow me outside." He says.

When we stop there are ten post that look like people. "Okay class since this year is when we teach you about ninja arts we will teach you how to throw theses, he says as he pick up one shuriken and kunai, three ninjutsu, and taijutsu." He says.

" **You're not going to do well with the ninjutsu."** Kyuubi says.

" _What are you talking about?"_ I asks.

" **You can't do the clone technique."** He says.

" _I know and I'm doing the hand sign perfectly. I just need more chakra control."_ I say.

" **You know both my other container could walk on water and make leaves stick to themselves."** He says.

" _Ya I know but Kakashi was only going to teach me the tree technique."_ I say as I watch the teacher throw the weapons. _Too bad you would lose more than you would hit. If I could make my own then I could have them anywhere._

" **Where there's water."** He says.

"NARUTO!" The teacher yells. I shake my head. "Were you even paying attention. Detention now." He says. I go to the room. I learned it's better not to argue with them. I sit down at the desk. I put my head down on the desk.

When I open my eyes I'm standing on a field with a waterfall behind me. I didn't like the sewer look so I changed it I even allowed Kyuubi to be out of the cage. A few frozen statues line the area. I controlling the water and crystallizing it I can also boil the water as I control it. The area also has nice green grass and wildflowers also it's surrounded by a forest. " **What are you doing here?"** Kyuubi asks. I turn around.

"Do you know how they were able to walk on water?" I asks.

" **Only that it had to do with a constant flow of chakra but also changing it since the water is moving under your feet."** He says. I nod my head and walk to the little pond where the waterfall flows into. I apply chakra to my feet and I can step onto the water but a sink back under the water. I try a few more times. I feel something hit me and it snaps me out of my mind set and back to the classroom.

I look around and there's a rock on the ground. I see a person by the window. "Sensei says you can come back out." He say. I get up and follow him back out. Everyone is standing around a ring on the ground. "Naruto this is a taijutsu spar you vs lūch." Tao says. I get into the circle. I copy what he does I bow to him. "Hijim!" Tao yells. Lūch rushes at me. He goes to punch me in the stomach and i step back. He goes to give me an uppercut and I dodge it. He goes to punch me in the chest I ketch his fist. Every time he goes to hit me my body blocks it or dodges it's like instinct. Then I trip and fall on the ground. Luck rushes at me and starts kicking my stomach. With each hit I can absorb his chakra but I also can't move or block any of the kicks since he's not giving me and time to recover. I look at Tao and he's smiling. After a few minutes Tao calls the match. I get up and spit out the blood in my mouth. I run to the nurse office. The doors closed.

" **Don't worry since you have me, some of your abilities from the experiments done to you and you're part of the uzumaki clan you heal extremely fast."** He says.

" _Why didn't Tao stop the match sooner?"_ I asks.

" **They want to get back at me for the lives I took when I attacked your village." He says.**

" _What do you mean?" I_ ask.

" **They see you as the demon plus you being an experiment from Orochimaru they see you as a monster." He explains.**

" _That's ridiculous." I comment._

" **No kit that's human nature to fear the unknown."** He says. The bell rings and I start heading home. I get to the cave and head to the river. I start working on water walking. " _Hey why was I able to block and dodge his attacks so easily?"_ I asks.

" **Well remember all those arena battles in the hideout. Not every time you touch someone would you freeze, melt or drop because of your poison there were times where your temperature was at spots where it wouldn't do anything having to survive made your body remember those skills."** He explains.

After an hour I can stand on the water. _That will do for right now later I will practice this more. I thought._ I make a little fox out of the water and start making it move. " **You know if you could make the statues move on there own you could make a clone with the technique." He says.**

"You're right." I say. I concentrate on the little fox it freezes. I can't make it move. I melt it and start over. Each time after I freeze it i can't move it. _What if I can just freeze part of it. Like skin the water will still move inside but the outside is protected._ I try that and the fox can move, but when I stop applying chakra instead of collapsing like the water would do it stand still just like the statues. When I look up the sun is setting. I head to bed.

I wake up and do my routine. Working on my chakra control. Now instead of just going up and down the tree twenty times I decided to run up and down the river twenty times. It is not so easy. I fell in almost three times every lap.

When I finish I see the fox still standing in the same position as I left it. _What if we use those hand signs that ninjas use to do jutsu. Instead of right now trying to do it without._ I think. I think for a couple minutes. " _Hey Kyuubi do you know which hand signs would work?"_ I asks.

" **You know I like have you figure it out on your own instead of me just telling you how to do things, but since you don't know any hand signs and which ones would work I will help."** He says. I smile and close my eyes.

Standing in front of me is Kyuubi. " **Now hold out your hands, and do what I tell you to."** He says. After a long time he finishes the last sign place mark. I go through the signs. Standing next to me is another me.

"What's this?" I asks.

" **See I don't know how to make your status move, but I know the ice clone jutsu. So I believe once you get this down you can modify it to work on your statutes.**

I open my eyes and do the hand signs and three ice clones appear. I hit one to see what happens and it just stumbles back. I put my hand out. "Crumble." I say and the three ice clones just crumble to the ground. " **Ice clone jutsu**." I say after I do the hand signs and one appears. "Fight me." I say. He smiles and rushes at me. I throw my set of shurikens and he does a backflip but with chakra it's bigger. He throws his and I raise my hand a wall of water blocks them. We rush at each other every hit is blocked, dodge or countered but even the counter is blocked. Then there are three things between his fingers when he throws them I drop to the floor. We stop fighting and I go look at them.

There needles and they are stuck in a tree. _He used my ice ability to shape and freeze the water in the air to make his own shurikens. Wait I never did that how does he know how to?"_

" **Easy he's a clone so he still can think a little bit for himself. He took you water manipulation and you're freezing ability but he did it faster than how you do it now."** He says.

I try it. In seconds I have a ice needle. " _Wait i have seen this before."_

" **It's a senbon some ninjas us them as shurikens but it's harder to kill while using it. However it makes less noise as it's thrown."** Kyuubi tells me. The clone crumbles and I head to the library. To find the best way to use these senbon.

When I get there they have only a few books. All of them have to do with medical ninjutsu. One is on pressure points. I grab the book and read it. In the book has a diagram. I take the book and run home. There I make a water replica of the diagram. I make different shapes for each group of pressure points. Which Is very difficult since i have to still control the others at the same time. It freezes and the points that kills are circles, the points that paralyzes are squares, the ones that hurt are hexagon and lastly the ones that relieve stress are triangles. Then the rest of the body is normal. I read the book over and over to make sure nothing is wrong and then I go and return it to the library.

When I get back I make nine statues replicas of the diagram and spread those out. I also make sure that they aren't stuck into the earth. I look at the sun and it's in the middle of the sky. I make more senbon and start practicing with them.

The sun is setting and I stop throwing the senbon. I can hit we're I want now I'm working on speed and hitting multiple targets at the same time, but with the sun setting I go and check my traps for any food.

Only one trap is set and it's a wild hog. I use the water to make a set of claws. _wolverine claws._ I then kill it. I drag it back to my cave.

Sitting by the river I use my ice abilities to make dinner tools I then pick up the ice knife and prep the hog for dinner. When the hog is ready to eat I bring the slices of meat on a little ice rack I made and using my heat manipulation I carefully cook the meat.

When I finish cooking all the meat I go through hand signs and an ice clones arrives. "Take the rest over meat and bring it to the other house to keep it save." I command. He nods his head and leaves with the meat. I use the fork I made and start eating. The meat is perfect.

When I'm done i turn my ice plate, knives and forks back into water. I then head for the cave and put up the ice door.

I open my eyes and bring down the door. I start going through my routine chakra control, run three times the boarder I made which my ice fox claws. I scratched claw marks into the trees as my boarder. I then head home to shower and get dress them I eat some breakfast. I head to the academy.

I sit down at my spot. The bell rings and the teacher Tao steps in. "Okay class we're going to have a short spar and then we're going to learn the three ninjutsu." He says. I nod my head and the entire class heads outside.

I step into the circle. "Hijim!" Tao yells. The boy rushes at me just like last time my body avoids any hits on its own. Until he does a fake out. I thought he was going to kick since he put his weight on his other leg and moved his body so I ducked but then he slammed his fist into my head. " **Kit fight back and kick his ass."** Kyuubi says.

" _I don't plan on passing the exam at the end so if I can kick his ass now but I couldn't then it would look suspicious."_ I tell him.

" **Why are you going to fail on purpose?"** He asks.

" _I don't trust them to watch my back. What if they let someone hit me just because I'm seen as a freak, demon or monster."_ I respond.

"Match over." Tao say. I get up and leave the circle. I sit down and watch the other spars.

After a few matches I get up. "Hey Sensei can I go use the bathroom?" I ask.

"Fine." He says. I head into the school. I go through hand signs " **ice clone jutsu."** Two ice clones appears next to me. "Go and see if you can find any other helpful jutsu not too hard or strong." I tell them they nod their head and change their appearance and leave.

" **Good thing you have the henge jutsu mastered."** He says.

" _Yep."_ I reply. I head back out.

"Okay class now let's head back inside to learn the ninjutsu." Tao says.

We head back into the classroom. "Okay class here are the three jutsus. One is a substitute jutsu, the other is a transformation jutsu and the last one is a clone jutsu." He says. He goes throw the hand signs and demonstrate each technique. "Now your turn." He says.

When it's my turn I decided to get each jutsu wrong. "Naruto your turn." Tao says. I get up and stand in front of the class. I go through each technique. The henge work I just was normal size instead of the teacher's size, the clones look dead and I never moved from the substitute jutsu. I sit back down.

When class is over I head back home. Standing there are the two ice clones with eight things four each. "I thought one or two not eight." I tell them. They hand over the scrolls and books. Then crumble away. I look at the scrolls first. Shadow clone A rank jutsus, exploding shadow clone jutsu A rank jutsu, earth wall c rank and double headed suicide jutsu A rank. The book titles. Clans of konoha, sealing from beginners to expert, create your own jutsus, weapons strengths and weaknesses.

" **These are great jutsus and books for you to learn?" He says.**

" _Well let's begin."_ I say and start reading the scrolls and books.

The sun is just setting when I finish the books and scrolls. I bring them inside the cave and get ready for bed. I raise the ice door and fall asleep.

I head out of the cave " **Ice Clone Jutsu!"** I yell. I give him the books and scroll to return them since I memorized them last night, and practice some of the techniques I learned yesterday starting with the clones. I go through the hand signs and yell " **shadow clone just!"** Three clones appear in front of me. " _Why did I get this clone jutsu faster than the other one?"_

" **That's because it requires more chakra. Be careful with the exploding clone the more chakra you put in. The bigger the explosion and that can bring attention to this spot."** Kyuubi tells us.

" _Thanks sensei."_ I respond. I go through the hand signs and put less chakra then I put into the other clone techniques then I yell out " **exploding shadow clone jutsu."** Standing next to the other two clones is another me. "Take him away far away just in case even that amount of chakra is too much then explode and report back how much damage it does." I tell them. They nod and leave.

I go through the next set of hand signs. " **Earth Wall Jutsu!"** I yell. I start sinking underground but I get stuck at the knees. _Not enough chakra."_ I tell myself. The earth in front of me slowly comes up and stops my my shoulders.

When I can get the wall to cover me and have it appear faster I feel a tingle I also got flashes of somewhere else in the forest.a few minutes later the clones come back "The explosion was small and did little damage." One says.

"Hey did you guys feel something?" I asks.

"Well ya its was like I saw and knew what the clone knew before he exploded." The other clone says. _Do we gain the knowledge of each other when they are dispelled?_

"Okay we're going to test this out. You two go away and say something then one dispels. Let's see what happens." I tell them. They leave. After a few minutes I know what they said to each other.

The clone comes back. "So we gain the knowledge of the other clones." I say. I make five more. "I want you guys to work on the jutsus so that we can work on them with less hand signs. "Hai!" They yell and start practicing.

" **Kit if they work on chakra control it would cause your control to increase by tenfold."** He suggests.

" _Yes but I want to first learn these then we can work on our chakra control._ " I tell him.

" **When you do decide to work on chakra control we should learn some new ones to add to the other abilities."** He says.

" _Fine I will go ask the hokage for some?"_ I tell him.

" **Why don't you just send a clone to do that?"** He asks confused.

" _Hello he's the strongest ninja in the village I think he's can tell the difference between a clone and a real person. What if he did and then when it comes time for the exam and sees that I can't use the clone jutsu. He will get suspicious."_ I explain. I turn my body into mist and my body drifts to the direction of the tower.

 _ **Sarutobi's POV**_

I stare at the pile of paperwork. _I have fought wars, S-rank ninjas even bounty hunters, but I can fight the greatest enemy known to man, paperwork._ White mist drifts into the room. Then it reforms itself into a young boy. "Naruto how can I help you?" I asks. He smiles. It's not a true smile, but I have never seen him truly smile before. _Dame you Orochimaru for what you have done to this boy._

"Hey Jii I was wondering if you could help me." I asks.

"Depending on what it is." I tell him.

"Well you see I'm working on the clone jutsu, but no matter how hard I try I can't get that smallest amount…"

"Naruto I can't give you another clone jutsu that would be unfair and there are none others for genie." I interrupt him.

"Oh I'm not asking for another I was wondering if there were any exercises that could help me learn how to control the amount of chakra I use?" He asks. _Hum. There are a few chakra control techniques and with him having the fox there are no ways he could do the jutsu without learning chakra control._ I get up and head to the bookshelf. I pick up a scroll and toss it to him.

"Here Naruto these are chakra control exercises like the tree walking that Kakashi taught you." I tell him.

He picks it up. "Thanks Jii." He says. He turns to smoke and drifts away. I look at the paperwork and it at least double. " _Nooo!"_ The ANBU sweatdrop at seeing the hokage the strongest ninja in the village fall to his knees and start cry about paperwork and how's it's growing coming out of his mouth.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

When I get back to The Forest of Death which I call home the clones are still practicing. I make one more clone. "Tell all of them to dispel." I tell it he then dispels and the next thing I know I fall and black is what I see.

"What happened?" I asks.

" **That would be the knowledge transfer. You see too much information at once if you didn't have me your mind would be a pile of mush."** Kyuubi says.

"I only made ten." I says.

" **Yes but those clones made more so those ten made ten thousand."** He says.

"New rule no clone is allowed to make more clones." I say as I rub my head.

" **Good news you have mastered the clone technique, you are only down to four hand signs for the earth jutsus. They even made your statutes be able to move on there one and they got that down to four hand signs too. Your chakra control went up leaps and bounds." He says**.

I open my eyes the sun is in the middle of the sky. I make ten clones and give them the scroll. "Do not make any more clones." I tell them. They leave with the scroll. I head to the Yamanaka clan's compound for my therapy session.

"So Naruto how's it going?" Inoichi asks.

"Well it's going good we just started sparring in the academy." I tell him.

"How's that going?" He asks.

"I hate it." I tell him.

"Why do you hate it?" He asks.

"Well first my body moves on its own from all the fighting I did in the hideout however I never knew how to attack so all I know is how do defend. I also hate to be touched because even though I can control it now it makes me remember the people who died by me melting, freeze them or the ones that died from my poison, plus I remember all of the pain from the attacks that I didn't freeze or melt the person when they hit me." I tell him.

"Well yes that does make it hard to spar with people, but I think it also can help you if you can have a friendly spar maybe it will help you forget all of the death battles that you went through." He says. I nod my head.

After the session I head to my apartment to pick up leftover meat from yesterday. So I can cook it when I get back to my home.

When I get there the ten clones are laying on the ground with leaves stuck to their heads. "You can dispel now?" I tell them. They leave in a puff of smoke. I gain the knowledge of how to stick multiple leaves to my face. After dinner I clean up and head to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

•••• _ **One year later••••**_

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I just failed the academy. " _I should feel bad or upset but I feel almost happy._ "

" **This gives us more time to train."** Kyuubi says.

" _Hey do you know anything about genjutsu they didn't teach anything about it?"_ I asks.

" **Just that it's looked down upon, and there are four ways to get out. One is to cause pain to yourself, to have someone give you chakra, to build up the chakra and release it and another way is to cancel all chakra then to release it all at once."** He says.

" _I should learn some."_ I say.

" **You don't have enough control to do genjutsu."** He says.

" _Well if I use my shadow clones to practice chakra control I could gain the ability to do genjutsus."_ I tell him.

" **That's true, but you would have to do it a lot and you have to keep the amount of control."** He says.

" _Ya but it's not like I'm try to learn medical ninjutsu were I need absolute perfect control."_ I remind him. I arrive at my house and see the thousands of clones all working on chakra control. Now we can fight on trees and waters covered in leaves. I pick up the scroll and see the ones we have mastered. We have completed sticking leaves on your body, spinning the leaves, tree exercise, water walking, combing the leaves techniques with water and tree walking. Now we need to do that with pebbles and the next one is chakra strings. The clones start dispelling but fifteen every minute to be safe.

Once all of them are gone I make another set of ten thousand and half work on the pebbles while the others work on chakra strings. I make four more ice clones. They follow me to the other clearing.

When we stop moving we stare at each other. "Okay you guys come attacking me with whatever you got I'm only going to be able to use the water as my weapon." I tell them. They nod. Four water puddles circle me. _Think Gaara with sand but Naruto uses water._

They throw the ice senbon at me. My water rises up and blocks them. " **Icicle release, senbon storm."** One yells and a wall of senbon rushes at me they're moving in all direction. The water forms a protective sphere around me and I harden it to ice. The needles slam into it some even stick into the ice the others fall onto the ground.

" **Return!"** I yell and the senbon that are stuck into the ice flies back in the direction they came with incredible speed.

One pours the water bottle I have on my hip onto the ground **Icicle release, Fighting statues!"** One yells. The water rises and forms three tigers made out of ice. They rush me.

" **Water release prison!"** I tell. Three water balls shoot out of my sphere and surrounds the tigers. If they were actually tigers or anything living they would drown from the water but they don't. They can't move. " **Water pressure crush!"** I yell. The water crushes the tigers but nothing happens. _._ " **Water boil release meltation!"** I yell. The water starts to boil and the heat and pressure melts the ice so they shattered.

When I look back I see only one clone. _Where's the other ones?_ I wonder. When one comes through the ground and punches me into the face the doom collapse.

" **Double headed suicide!"** I hear. Two hands grab my feet and pull me under the ground. _The water didn't protect me under ground. So much for absolute defense._ I say. A snake made of ice is hovering over my head. "I give." I say. The snake crumbles to the ground. Next thing I'm standing where one of the senbon are. _Good thing I mastered the substitution technique._ The three clones crumble to the ground.

" **I don't get why you practice with the water manipulation so much."** Kyuubi says.

" _It's super helpful with freezing, boiling abilities."_ I tell him.

" **Ya but their could be times where there is no water and not enough water in the atmosphere."** He says.

" _So I could always bring it with me."_ I tell him.

" **What if the container falls off or your separate from it?"** He ask.

" _Well I could make it with water so I could control it."_ I suggest. I start thinking. I run to my apartment.

I got a great idea. I fill up four water bottles and run back.

I get to the cave and open all the water bottles. The water comes out and starts taking shape. I put all my attention into it. It looks like a gourd, _like_ Gaara's. With a place to put a strap in. Then I go through and signs. " **Freez!"** I yell. The gourd fall to the ground. The entire thing is made out of Ice.

" **How are you going to control it if it doesn't have water?"** He asks.

" _There is a small layer of water in between the outer layer and the inner layer. Even the plug has water inside it."_ I tell him. I raise my hand and it rise back into the air and comes towards me. I take of the plug. I use my hand to fill it up with water. I go into town to find a piece of cloth to use as the strap.

I find the right store and henge into someone else. I walk into the store and look around. I see two pieces that would work. A solid black, and the other is black with red whirlpools on it. I think for a minute and desire the one with the whirlpools. I walk out of the store and head back to my house and put the cloth through the hook and attach it to the gourd and the extra I tie it around the middle. The clones start dispelling and I start making dinner and get ready for bed. I put a sleeping bag inside the cave because it's starting to get uncomfortable sleeping on the solid ground.

When the clones are all finished I clean up dinner and head into the cave. I bring the gourd inside to and let it rest into the wall of the cave. I bring up an Ice door.

I wake up and stretch. The door melts and I step outside with the gourd on my body. The strap goes over my right shoulder. A hundred shadow clones appear. They went to work on the chakra control techniques. I mean they were just adding the tree technique to the pebble. The chakra string where only an inch long. I start doing my laps with the gourd on.

"With the extra weight it made the laps harder than they were. I stop when I smell a familiar scent. I take a deep breath. The scent of snakes and Dangos was wafting around. It's old. " _Why does that person keep coming in here?"_ I wonder.

" **Well why do you keep coming here maybe the person lives here."** Kyuubi says.

" _Well the person must be interesting if they live here."_ I say and continue running.

When I finish with my routine I'm tired and fall to the ground to catch my breath. The chakra amount to walk on water and in trees is more than it was before so running up and down the trees and water was harder then normal.

The clones dispel and my mind tingles. I go through the hand signs and yell " **clone jutsu!"** A puff of smoke appears and one almost dead clone is standing there it looks like it's sick but it's better than the others I have made. I make an ice clone. "Go find things on Genjutsu." I tell him. He nods his head and leaves.

" **You getting better at the clone jutsu."** Kyuubi comments.

" _Ya it's still not ready but I will get there."_ I says. I make a thousand shadow clone.

"Go work on chakra control." I tell them they all leave. I make five shadow clones. "Okay we're going to work on scenes first hearing. I blindfold myself and wait. I have to avoid each kunai and shuriken, and you can't use senbon then later we switch to were I throw senbon at you. You guys will still throw shurikens and kunais while you dodge and block. I will still work on hearing and blocking." I tell them.

"Hai!" They all yell.

At the end of that I'm tired and sore, but it was great training. I got both side knowledge from them and me. " **Your know there's no such thing as absolute defense so what happened if someone does get through you defends?"** Kyuubi asks.

" _Um I need some kind of armor."_ I reply. I wake two ice clones. "Okay guys we need an armor so incase something happens we will have a second defends." I tell them they nod their heads and leave to think.

" **What are you going to do?"** He asks.

" _Well the only thing I haven't trained in is sealing, so that's what I'm going to do."_ I tell him. I walk towards the cave. I put down the gourd inside and grabs the scroll with my money inside. I henge into Kakashi and head into town.

I step into a shinobi only store. I find a scroll, paper and ink. I also find the book that I read before I decide to get it again. With all the money I make from hunting and Sarutobi's allowance it covers all of it and I have some left over. I seal the ink, paper, and sealing book into a scroll and exit the store. "Hello my eternal rival!" A voice tells behind me.

When I look it's a tall man with big bushy eyebrows. His hair is cut in a bowl cut and he wears a green one piece spandex suit. "Did you say something?" I asks.

"A curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude." He says. I remember Kakashi mention a man who wore a spandex suit.

"Guy how can I help you?" I asks.

"I challenge you." He says. _I can't fight a jounin and win._

"Guy I'm busy right now, but how about later you come find me and we can have this challenge then." I tell him.

"That sounds like a deal." He says.

"Oh also I might forget so don't take no for an answer." I tell him. He nods his head and leaves. I head back home.

When I get into the forest I drop the henge and head to the cave. I smirk at what I did.

" **That was genius. You also were able to prank two jounin. Guy into thinking you're really Kakashi and Kakashi for him having to accept whatever challenge he was talking about."** Kyuubi laughs.

" _Ya that was fun I should prank more."_ I say.

When I get to the cave the two clones are waiting for me. I put the things inside the cave and follow them to the river. "We made it out of ice." They say. I take a kunai and stab him in the arm. There is a chip but he didn't dispel. They show me the armor.

When I uses it it's rigid anywhere it needs to bend is difficult. _Him it's like when I tried to move the frozen sculpture/_ the armor crumbles away and I redo it but tweak it a little theirs water where it needs to bend to helps it move more freely. " _Why don't we just have a water armor that way I can just freeze, melt, or add my poison to it."_ I realized.

I head back to the cave I sit down and open the scroll and the book and start with lesson one.

The sun is setting and all the clones are dispelled when I take a break. I look at the book. I'm half way through it. _This is easy why doesn't everyone learn seals?"_ I asks.

" **Not everyone can understand and find it easy as you do."** Kyuubi answers.

" _Then how come I can?" I asks him._

" **You're an Uzumaki they were known for being masters at sealing. That's why you find it so easy because it's in your blood."** He responds.

" _The book only has four to five section. The first is about penmanship, second light eliminating seals, storage. Second part is explosive tags, flash tags, silence seals and house seals. The third is paralyzingly seals, blood seals, and training seals. The last group is on weapons seals, privacy seals and elemental seals." I tell him._

" **Yes, but speed and writing takes time and patience which is not what everyone wants. Most people want power and they want it fast."** He explains.

" _I guess you're right."_ I say as I lie down.

I step out of my cave and look at the book the ice clone left. The one about genjutsu. I pick it up and read them. The book talks about the amount of control and the basic things about genjutsus on how to break them. How to cast them and the more difficult how to create your own. _I need more control before I can use these._ I realized. I put them in the cave and work on sealing.

•••• _**Time Skip 3 months••••**_

 _ **Academy**_

It's the start of a new school year. I walk in and again sit in the back of the class. As I wait for the class to start I take out a book and open it up. The book is part of a set. It's called The Sides of War. It's has four parts. The defense, the attack, the strategist and the interrogation. Each book explains how each part is needed and how to become an expert in each side. I just started today. The bell rings and Tao walks up and says the exact same thing as last time.

"Uzumaki." He says. I stand up. Now I were a black coat with black pants and I wear the respirator that Kakashi gave me just so it blocks my teeth and whisker marks from being seen. _I leave the gourd at home for now_. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." I say and sit down.

The teach sighs "is there anything else you would like to share with the class?" He asks.

"Yes. I don't like to be touched." I say and continue to read.

When the class ends I run home. Which is not easy with my restriction seals on my body. They go up automatically so once I'm use to them they increase. I also was able to make the amount of chakra I get from Kyuubi smaller which help my control. I now can use genjutsus.

When I get home I make shadow clones to go work on my control I almost mastered all of them I just need a waterfall and do each technique. Leave, pebble, boulders, kunai and senbon with the waterfalls.

I make ten ice clones they follow me to the other clearing. "Attack me." I tell them. The first one runs at me. I deflect and knee him in the gut I used the water in the knee armor to form a spike of ice. The clone crumbles. That's starts the fight.

I'm down to three clones and my armor is chipping I have to keep fixing it. I only see two of the three clones I'm on high alert. Both clones rush at me and as I throw a punch he catches it hand holds onto me. The other clone does the same with my other arm. I look down but I don't see him in the river. _Where is the other one. Until I see a shadow above the water._ I look up and he's standing on water. He drops. The heel of his foot hits me in the head and I go straight down into the water _._ " **Water release, water prison jutsu!"** One of the clone say. That's when I feel it. I look at my arms they're covered in a light color blueish green smooth scales, I bring my arms up and I have claws also the webbing between my fingers increases. I bring it to bite to see if they're real and my teeth are pointy. I can feel movement all around. _Shouldn't I be feeling like I'm drowning?_ I realized. I bring my hands to the side of my neck and there are three slits on each side. I feel something on my back I bring my hand and it's a fin but it stretches from the back of my head to the back of my spine and that's when I noticed it I grew a tail but the tail has spikes on the end. I swipe my tail and it destroys the water prison. I stand up on the water and I can breath. " _Kyuubi what the hell you never mention this when you told me of the abilities that I had gained."_

" **Kit I never knew. I only new of the groups and those abilities were the only ones that I could understand. I have never seen something like this."** He explains.

" _So what I could have more hidden abilities?"_ I asks.

" **You could and I don't know even where to look to see if you do that snake man put a lot of DNA into you.**

I calm down. _I don't want to be in this._ The shark form disappears. _I guess I need to think I don't want to be in to get out._ I check my body and everything is back to normal. _I guess I need to practice that form some more, but there isn't enough water to go fully submerged._ I realized.

" **Maybe that's why we never knew you have to be fully covered in water for it to appear."** He suggests. I look at my clothes and the jacket and pants are ruined from the transformation. I turn to mist and head to my apartments

When I get inside I find my spare clothes. _I can't afford to, buy new clothes every time I have to go in that form. If only I could make then reform themselves._ My eyes widen at the thought. I grab my book on seals and flip through the pages.

I stop at the page about reaper seals. _I'm going to need these on everyone of my clothes._ I take of my ninja clothes and turn them inside out. I get my ink and start writing seals on them.

It takes me most of the day but I finally have the seals down. I realize when I see the rip I put in heal itself in seconds. I put them on and head back to my house.

When I get there the clones start dispelling and I start making dinner. _The sharks great it's made for swimming, but not really for land fighting. If I could make the water prison bigger and movable it would do the best combined with the shark._ " **Hey kit I found the shark DNA."** He says.

" _Okay did you find anything else?" I asks._

" **Well I found out that the shark has your immunity to hot, cold and electricity. I also found that when in the form you can sense the movement in the water. I also found that there is another releases this is ink and acid. There are two other pieces of DNA. One is open it just needs something to activate it and the other one needed another piece of DNA to activate it."** He says.

" _Can you activate the other one?"_ I asks.

" **Well I can but it will hurt a lot."** He says

" _Do it. I can handle the pain."_ I tell him

" **I know kit."** He says. Then my body feels as if it's being lit on fire every cell in my entire body feels like they are burn with the hottest slowish fire in existence.

The next day it's hard to open my eyes almost the entire night my body was in extreme pain even now my body is sore all over. I get up slowly and walk out the cave. I breath in and out in shallow breath to not move my body too much. I go check my traps.

I walk away from the empty trap when i hear a twig snap. I look around and a giant snake comes rushing towards me. I bring my hands up butt no water comes. I look around and realized I left my water bottle at the campsite. That's when this aqua blue chain comes out of my hands and slices the snake. It wasn't enough to kill it just draw blood. The snake runs away. The chains come back and I turn around and head home.

When I get there I make shadow clones to go work on chakra control while I try to figure out what happened. " _Hey Kyuubi are you up?"_ I asks.

" **Now I am. What do you want?"** He asks.

" _A chain just shoot out of my arm. Did that have to do with what you did last night?"_ I asks.

" **Partly the chakra chain was the bit of DNA that I activated last night."** He says.

" _What do you mean partly?"_ I ask catching one to what he had said.

" **Oh I might have tweaked the shark from a little bit."** He says,

" _What did you do to it?" I ask_

" **I made it be able to run on land faster than what it would have been yesterday.** " He say proudly.

" _Thank you for doing something for me without me asking for it._ I tell him full of gratefulness.

" **Your welcome."** He says shocked. I head to the ninja library just incase I can find the water technique I'm looking for.

When I get there I find the water ninjutsu section not that many. I look around some more and I find it. Great Exploding water collision S-rank ninjutsu. I take and it's covered in dust and it had fallen behind the bookcase. _They must have not realized it was here._ I run back to the forest.

When I get there I read the scroll. _No wonder this is an S-rank. The amount of chakra it takes is enormous._ Let's go further into the woods just incase I use too much chakra.

I find my spot which is perfect there's a big dip with the trees behind just as tall as the other. I take a deep breath. I go through the hand signs " **Great Exploding Water Collision!"** A huge waves crash into each other as I make it form a giant bobble look. My shark form appears. I start swimming. The water moves as I move. I let the water collapse. A giant lake is made. _That will destroy the ecosystem here._ I realize. I raise my hand. The water forms a ball and starts going back up. It take a lot of chakra to do this. " **Boil release evaporation!"** I yell and the water starts heating up to the point we're steam is coming out from all directions but I force them into the sky to look like a cloud. I feel drained and my breathing turns heavy.

When the steam stops the water is all gone. I almost collapse from using too much chakra. I take few deep breaths and heads back.

When I get back I'm too tired so I take a nap and put my head back down after I put the door back up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

•••• _ **Time Skip three months••••**_

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I have come along way with water ninjutsu. I learned the four techniques that we have. The water prison, clone, great dragon, and the raging waves. Each jutsu I only need one to four hand sign some I don't have to call it out. I finished the four part story on the sides of war. I even learned how to walk on air. I have to manipulate the water vapor into a surface as I walk it is very difficult and dangerous. I have mastered adding the other control techniques to it. I can even fight my clones for hours if I needed to. I have learned a genjutsus. I created that one it's called fake out. It make the person hear something somewhere else so they will turn around and let me attack from that direction. I have also learned how to make more chains which with my control and amount of chakra made it a little easy. I let the black coat unzip so the blue shirt makes the black cloth with red whirlpools stand out. I started wearing blue boots. I still leave the gourd at home because I don't like to draw attention to myself, plus I don't trust these people and bring the water gourd it would be too tempting to use it.

It's boring having to learn what I learned last year. I mean I already know about the third ninja war. " **You know I was looking into the shark form."** Kyuubi says.

" _What why?"_ I asks.

" **It's interesting. You know you could learn to use weapons."** He says.

 _Um that could be interesting, but where would I put the weapon the gourd takes a lot of space?_ I wonder. The rest of class I think about weapons and which one would work with me the best.

Class ends and I leave the building. I see the three bullies and just turn to mist and leave. _I do not want to deal with them._ I get to my home and there is two scrolls in the cave. _The clone I made must have dropped them off._ I pick them up and there sealing scroll. I open them up and one scroll has a fire jutsus one is fire style great fireball jutsu. The other is wind jutsus which isn't common here so only two come out. Wind style Great wind breakthrough and the other is wind style great raging twisters. I pick up my gourd and put it on incase I need to put the fire out and head farther into the woods to practice.

when I'm done with the jutsu the trees are cut down and black from the fire. I had to use water ninjutsu a lot to put out the fires. I'm panting from all the chakra use. I head back to the cave.

" **You know the only thing you need to work on is your taijutsu."** Kyuubi says.

" _What do you mean I'm using seals?_ "I asks.

" **While you are fast and strong you have no style so you fight like a brawler."** He comments.

" _Well I don't know how to find one that is best for me."_ I tell him.

" **Ya you need one that is flexible like water since it's you most dominant affinity, but also need one that requires speed and strength."** He says.

" _Do you know any styles like that?"_ I ask him.

" **No kit. You need someone who knows multiple styles or someone who knows of a style that has those opponents included into it."** He says.

I stop at the cave. _What to work on. I mean I need more space to work on those ninjutsus, and I finished with the sealing book._ I wonder. Ten ice clone. We move farther from the cave. "Fight me." I tell them they nod and disappear. I try to form a plan but there are too many things that can happen.

I start moving into the forest. I hear something my eyes see icey blue and I bring up my shield. That's when a big ice tiger jumps out and tries to claw through the shield. I let it melt a little. The tiger is pacing back and forth. " **Ice spike!"** I yella a big spike of ice spikes through the tiger. The water inside the tiger rushed out onto the ground. The water comes back into the gourd I continue to find them.

I have destroyed half of the clones they stay near me but keep out of sight. " **Ice release, massive senbon storm."**

" **Wind release, Great Wind breakthrough."** Two clones shout at the same time. The senbon become faster I can't see them. The dome covers me. When the senbon stop coming only two stick inside the dome.

" **Double headed suicide jutsu!"** Yells a voice from underneath. Two hands grab my ankles and pulls me under. He jumps out. I smirk and in a second we switch places. I make claws with ice and slash at his head. He crumbles. " **Fire release, great fireball jutsu!"**

" **Great wind breakthrough!"** I hear shouted at the same time. I see the fireball double in size. I put up the dome of ice and I go through hand signs.

" **Ice release, Giant Ice Snake of Protection!"** I yell. Out from the dome a giant cobra snake appears. It opens its mouth and the fireball goes inside. At the same time the snake closes its mouth the fireball crashes into the sides of the snake. The snake explode and sending ice shards in every direction. The shards peirce two of the clones and they crumble into ice bits. _That leaves three left. That fireball was insane just adding wind to it._

I hear something behind me and I look back, but nothings there. _Genjutsu._ "Kai!" I yell and I see a fire ball heading for the dome. I start sinking into the earth.

I resurface underneath one of the clones. I take the water and form a spike I jam it into him. He crumbles. _Two to go._ I count. One rushes at me. The water rushes towards him and surrounds him. " **Pressure crush."** I say and the pressure in the water crushes the clone into shards of ice. _He was a distraction._

" **Icicle cage!"** The last clone yells and a cage forms from the ground through my ice and connects to the top. The bars also connected underground. The ice melts and I bring it back into the cage. I turn to mist but then the bars turns into walls. The ice cage turns into a box. _There's water outside the box._ I realize. I concentrate. The water turns into spikes and they burst through the walls of the ice. I turn to water and slide out of the box.

I turn back to normal and look around. When a ball of ice with spikes on the side comes moving at me. I bring up my hand. " **Crumble!"** I say and the entire ice ball even the clone crumbles to the ground. _I need to learn how to sensor chakra around me._ I think of how the spar went.

" **You won't learn any of these until you get a sensei."** He says.

" _Ya I know._ " I respond. _The gourd needs to be able to hold more water inside._ I walk towards the cave and dump the water out. I take a brush and ink and draw permanent very strong storage seals on the inside. " **Hey kit remember tomorrow you have an early therapy lesson plus you were going to learn some mental torture techniques."** Kyuubi reminds me.

" _Ya so I should sleep at the apartment and go to the library beforehand. I should also get a book about anatomy."_ I decide. I make clones to go work on the jutsu. They leave in groups. So that they can put out the fires for each other. " _So any ideas of what I should work on now?"_ I ask.

" **I have an idea one that only we can work on, plus it's truly crucial if you're going to be a ninja."** He says.

" _Okay what is it?"_ I asks curious now.

" **Come in here and I will show you."** He says. I get into the cave I even put up the ice wall. I put the gourd down and start meditating.

I open my eyes and arrive in the clearing I made. I see Kyuubi laying down in the middle. I walk towards him. "Hey Kyuubi what was it that you needed me in here?" I asks.

" **We're going to make sure you don't die the first real mission that you get."** He says.

I tilt my head to the left. Isn't that what we have been doing?" I asks confused.

" **Well yes but this is something that no one mentions."** He says.

"So what is it?" I asks.

" **Killing intent."** He says staring into my eyes.

"What's killing intent?" I ask confused.

" **Whenever a person is really angry or is going to fight to kill you they release something we call Killing Intent."** He says.

"So what's so important about it?" I asks still not getting why it's important.

" **The stronger and more experienced you are the more killing intent you can produce."** He says.

"Well why do I care how much they produce?" I asks.

" **If it's too much for you to handle it can cause you to freeze up, it can cause you to make mistakes it can cause people's heart to fail from the amount of stress you can put on it, it even can make people pass out from the amount."** He says.

"Why worry about it now I would only be a genin which all I have to worry about is bandits." I tell him.

" **While that is somewhat true many things can happen. Especially since you hold me. People will try to kill you. Some people even might try to use you. You having me sealed inside yourself people will send you on more dangerous mission not only to show the strength of the village, but some will hope that you will make a mistake and it kills you."** He explains.

"Okay so how do we train in killing intent?" I asks.

" **You will train to restand against some you're lucky you have me sealed into you"** He says.

"Why is that?" I asks.

" **Easy I have been alive for eons and with my power I can produce a ton of killing intent."** He says boosting.

"How are we training?" I asks.

" **I will blast you with one thousandths of my killing intent for five to ten minutes then you will rest and we will do it again."** He explains. I nod my head and he starts.

When the ten minutes are up my head is covered in smelt. I'm shaking from fear, my hands are turned into fist and the knuckles are white, and my teeth chatter against each other.

After a few minutes my body returns to normal and I can breath again. I lie on the grass and just relax. I open my eyes to look at Kyuubi he's looking at me with concern. "I'm ready to go again?" I tell him. He nods his head and begins.

The second time is worst than the first time, because even though I know what's going to happen I can't do anything about it. I take calm breath but that does nothing to relieve the giant amount of pressure I feel on my chest. He stops and I start panting. I take quick shallow breaths.

We go for a third time. "Hey can I feel what just one more hundredth of your killing intent feels like?" I asks.

" **I don't know if that a good idea you're barely able to resist this amount."** He says.

"I understand that's why I'm asking to only go up a tiny amount." I tell him.

" **Fine I'm only going to add a tiny amount."** He says. I nod my head.

He starts blasting me with his killing intent and it feels normal, but then I feel the pressure that's on my chest increase. I try to breath but I can't. Next thing I know is darkness covering my eyes as I head Kyuubi say my name.

I raise up and I'm tired. " _What happened?"_ I asks.

" **You got knocked unconscious from my killing intent."** He says.

" _How long was I out?"_ I asks.

" **I don't know but your clones have dispelled long ago.** He says. I bring the ice door down and it's dark outside. _Great now I have to go to my apartment at night._ I realized. I get up and grab my water gourd and put it on.

When I exit the forest I'm lucky I have my gourd on and I'm also lucky that I have been training so much to not get seriously injured by the animals. I walk in the direction of my apartments. I hear a banging sound to the left of me.

I turn my head and there are three people. The sound was from someone crashing the garbage bins onto the ground. I look and it's three ninjas. _I guess the other two are her friends bringing her home._ I thought.

I was going to leave but something doesn't feel right. I notice the one closest to the girl is fumbling with his pants. _That's weird why would he be fumbling with his pants to bring the girl home?_ I think.

It's not until I see him removing his pants to the ground do I understand what's happening. _Their going to rape her._ I realized. Suddenly I'm boiling mad steem and small little snowflakes are forming around me.

I make three senbon and through them into the one with his pants down. He falls to the ground. _I got him._ The other one is startled but getting prepares himself. I throw another set of senbon but he deflects them. " **Fall for it Genjutsu.** " I say. He turns around and I throw the senbon at him. They hit and he falls.

I put my hands onto the two chunin ninjas face and start absorbing their chakra from them. _When they wake up they're going to be in a lot of pain._ I think. I turn to see the girl. The scent of Snakes, Dangos and now sake feels my nose. She where's a tan open trench coat and has a mesh shirt underneath with her purple hair tied up. _I can't leave her here._ I realize. My water surrounds her it then lifts her up and I follow her scent to try and find her home.

The sent leaves me to three locations that are the most concentrated with it. One is the Dangos shop, it's locked and the other is the integration Department. _Well I did say anyone who goes into the forest of death so many times has to be interesting._ The third trail leads me to a house. I put her down on the doorstep and ring the doorbell. The lights go one inside the house. I walk up the side of the house so that I won't be seen. _The last thing I need is someone knowing what I did plus I don't want to have to explain myself._ I think. The door opened and a woman stands up. Oh Anko-Chan." She whispers and takes the woman inside.

 _Well now that's that's taken care of I can go home and sleep._ I turn to mist and drift to my apartment. When I get there I'm too tired to use the key. I turn to water and slide under the door and I turn back normal. I head to bedroom and put the gourd of water next to my bed, and fall onto the bed and my eyes close.

The next day I'm like a sloth in the morning. I get everything ready. _First stop library._

When I get there I head all the way to the adult section and look for ones on mental torture. I find four written by someone name ibiki. _Well if he has written four books he at least knows something about the topic._ I take the four books and check them out. I then head to Yamanaka clan's compound.

 _ **Sarutobi's POV**_

I put the robe on and head to the tower. I start working on the paperwork. After I do a quarter of the paper work there's a knock on the door. "Come in." I says.

An ANBU walks into the office. He's wearing a pandas masks. "Panda what are you doing here?" I asks.

"Two chunin bodies were found on the ground dead this morning." An emotionless voice says.

"What!" I shout with my eyes wide open. "I want the full report." I command.

"We were doing our patrol when we found them. Both have senbon sticking out of their sides and one had his pants on the ground." The ninjas says. _Senbon are hard to kill with._ "We asks one of the Inuzuka members to find any leads it leaves to a house that's own by Kurenai and Anko." He says.

"Bring me the two ninjas also get me some one from the Yamanaka clan here too." I command. The ninjas nods his head and disappears.

The four ninjas arrive. "Hokage-Sama you summoned us?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes it seems like two chunin were attacked last night and the scent leads to your house." I tell them.

"Um sir." Anko says. I look at her. "Yesterday I blacked out and somehow appeared passed out on the doorstep and I don't know how." She says.

"That is why I asks you two here. This is not your style. If you two did attacked them. There be blood and they would be missing because they get eaten by your snakes, and if either one of you did this you wouldn't use senbons on them." I tell them. They seem to relax after that. "You might have see the person and that's why I ask miss Yamanaka to come here.

When Yamanaka is finished she turns towards me. "Sir Anko was there in the alleyway, but she blacked out when she saw the senbon hit the ninja she never saw the person." She says. A swirl of leaves of smoke appears and another ANBU appears.

"Sama here is the report from the hospital." The ninja says and leaves. I look at the report and my eyes widen in shock because I know who the attacker is. "AMBU." I say. One mask ninjas appears. I lean in. "Bring me Naruto uzumaki here." I tell him he nods and leaves.

After a couple of minutes a spiral of leaves appears. "Don't touch me." Say Naruto. He gets away from the ninja.

"Oh Naruto just the person I wanted to see." I says.

"I didn't do anything. You have no evidence." He says.

"Naruto sit down." I tell him. He sits in one of the chairs. "Okay last night two chunin men were attacked." I try reading his face but he's giving me nothing. "When the doctor took out the senbon that were stuck inside of them they woke up. The interesting thing is that the senbons were made out of ice and they are recovering from massive chakra depletion. When I got the report I immediately thought of you the only ninja here that can create ice and steal people's chakra from contact." I explain.

"I don't hear a question." He says. We all sweetdrop at this.

"Fine Naruto did you attack the two chunin?" I asks.

"Well ya but it was defense." He says.

"Self defense, did they attack you?" He asks.

"No not my defense the snake lady's defense." He says pointing to Anko.

"How the hell is it my defense you twerp?" She asks.

"Ya Naruto explain." I tell him.

"Well you see I was walking to my apartment last night when I heard a crash sound. I look over and snake lady here was on the ground and so were some garbage cans. The two chunin were with her. I assume that they were going to bring her to her house like they were friends I mean you guys have the same headbands on I figured all they were her teammates, so I assume they were helping her. I was going to leave but I got a bad feeling so I stayed to see what was happening.

That's when I notice one of them was fumbling with his pants. It wasn't until he had them down onto the ground that I understood what he was going to do. I made senbon by freezing the water in the air and threw them at the ninja with his pants down. I threw them at him and I throw the next senbon at the other ninja." He explains.

"You defeated two chunin ninjas?" I asks.

"Well the second one blocked my senbon. I made a distraction and he looked behind himself and that's when I threw the senbon at him." He clarifies.

"What about the massive chakra depletion?" Kurenai asks.

"Well I can absorb chakra from physical contact so I put my hand onto their heads and stole their chakra." He answers.

"Wait you said distractions the ANBU didn't find anything out of place?" I asks.

"Oh I used a genjutsu to make him hear footsteps behind him so that he would turn around." The boy says. _He shouldn't be able to use genjutsus._ "Hey can I go they took me out of school?" He asks.

"Sure Naruto you may go." I tell him.

"Oh wait before I go do you know where I can find a waterfall?" He asks.

"Um training ground 46 has one." I answer.

"Thanks Jii." He says and turns to mist and leaves.

"I was saved by a gaki that wasn't even out of the academy. Oh if ibiki hears about this he will never let me forget it." Anglo says. I laugh.

"That boy is very talented. To be able to hit pressure points flawlessly with senbon takes skill. To use genjutsus should be impossible for him but he can, and that tells me he is failing the academy on purpose." I tell them.

"Why would he do that?" Kurenai asks.

"He has trust issues. He and Anko have more in common than anyone else." I say.

"How?" Anko asks.

"He was found a couple of years ago in one of Orochimaru's hideout. There was only two people left him and another boy. The ANBU said that from his point downwards looked like a hell. Blood everywhere limbs and dead bodies scattered. Weapons with blood on them.

When the ANBU got to the bottom the boy had many scars and rushed to kill them. They had to end his life. However this boy couldn't control his temperature and or the amount of chakra he could absorb or when he released his poison and he made sure none of us touched him to make sure none of us were hurt by him. That is why he was allowed to stay here.

The villagers found out about him being an experiment and the fact that he is an jinchuuriki. It has caused them to not trust and they fear him." I tell them. They look wide eyed and are looking at the floor. "You may leave." I tell them they nod their heads and leave.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I had to go back to the academy. _I know he's going to watch very close now._ Luckily school ends just as I step into the building. "Hey fish face!" Yells a voice behind me. I turn around and there are the three bullies. _I don't want to deal with this._

"What do you want?" I asks annoyed.

"You missed lunch and missed the beating we were going to give you." The leader says.

"Get lost loser I don't have the patience to deal with you." I tell them.

"What did you just call us. Now I'm going to pound that face into the dirt." He says.

"Whatever." I say and turn to leave.

"Hey don't you walk away from me." He say outing his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

I shrug his hand off. "Don't touch me." I tell him.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks then poke me. _My patience is running thin and he's tap dancing on very thin ice._

"I'm only going to tell you this once don't touch me again." I say commandingly.

"Make me." He says. Then goes to poke me again. I raise my temperature. When his finger touches me he screams in pain and yanks the hand back. The tip of his finger is dark red.

He throws a punch at me I catch it in my hand. He kneels down and starts screaming again in pain. My tail comes out and the switchblade keeps changing to point directly at the other two. "I'm only going to say this once touch me outside of a spare and I will take off your hand." I tell them and drop his fist. It's has a deep red hand print where my hand was. They run away.

" **Good job kit I was wondering when you were going to crack."** Kyuubi jokingly says.

" _That will cost me something later, but today has not been going how I would like it to and I just didn't have the patience to deal with them._ " I tell him. I take a deep breath and leave. Not noticed the two ninjas watching me.

I get to the training ground with the waterfall and it's massive. I make a tone of shadow clones and have them work on the chakra control as I look at the waterfall. _I could make a technique that acts as a waterfall._ I think.

" **You know there is a few wind manipulation techniques that I know. They would make your wind jutsu stronger."** Kyuubi says.

" _What are they?"_ I asks.

" **Well the first one I think is to cut a leave in half only using your chakra."** He says. I go over and pick up a leave. When I channel chakra the leave covers in water. I make a few clones. We each try to challenge wind chakra into the leaf. It takes a few clones for us to learn until we can cut the leaf just a little bit. I stop and went to the waterfall.

"Some of the clones have been destroyed do to them falling. The clones on the waterfall dispel and I make another batch and they keep practicing.

When I call it a day the sun is setting. I can split the leaf in half and I can walk up the waterfall. With little difficulty. I turn to mist and drift to my house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

•••• _ **Time skip one month••••**_

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I keep practicing cutting the leaf until I can cut out images and my name. I get finished when I hear someone behind me. I take a deep breath and it Anko. "Anko what do you want?" I asks.

She drops in front of me. "I need to speak with you." She says.

"Go ahead then." I tell her.

"I need you not to tell anyone about you saving me from that night. She says.

"Why?" I asks confuse.

"Look I have built up this reputation and I don't need it destroy because a academy student saved me." She says.

"Fine." I say and go to walk away.

"Wait, she put her hand on my shoulder to stop me, do you mean fine as in I want tell or find I understand what you're ur asking?" She asks.

I shrug her shoulder off. "Don't touch me I don't like being touched." I tell her she nods her head. "I guess it's the first one." I answer her questions she nods her head. "Ya I wouldn't want to take away your fleeing reputation." I says.

She turns around. "What did you says."

"Well if it would be so easy just from me saving you to destroy it then it must already be crumbling away." I say.

"Watch it brat." She threatens. _I can escape her if I need to be._ I continue.

"I guess everyone needs something you need fear for you to fit in. Unless it's only a mask to hide the soft caring hurt person inside." I say I look at her reaction. The way her eyes widen tells me I'm close. _Thank god I read those phycology books and mental torture._

"Now what could have happened that you would need the mask?" I asks.

"Nothing twerp." She says.

"Maybe it's about the ninjas? I mean no civilian would mess with you but ninjas they would. So what could it be?" I asks.

"Is you don't stop it I will feed you to my snakes." She threatens.

"Snakes you smell like them but I never seen you with them plus you don't work in the hospital so your not working on antidotes for the venom." I says.

" **Hidden snake hands!"** She yells. Four snakes wrap them against myself constricting o the point I can't move. They even bit into me. I generate poisson and the snake yank there mouths away. "You don't scare me." I tell her.

"You're going to regret that." She says. My eyes feel heavy. _The snakes are venomous._ I realize. I turn to mist and drift away but as I get like five feet I crash onto the ground. "See I took in account of your mist ability." She says. My eyes close.

I open my eyes and I'm hanging in the middle of town I look down and I'm wearing pink underwear. _She stripped me that means she touched me oh now it's own._ "ANKO THIS MEANS WAR!" I yell as loud as possible. I turn into a puddle since I don't know if the poison is still in my system. I then turn back behind a building. I then turn to mist and drift home.

I run to the dango shop. _I know she's there._ I'm boiling mad not because she tied me up in middle of the village no it because she touched me. When I am in eyesight of the building I see her eating a dango.

I rush in she looks at me and smiles the turns back to her dango. I threw a senbon at the dango and it hits the floor and is skewered. Now she looks mad. Our killing intent is flooding out all the civilians run out of the store. "Where are my clothes?" I ask.

"Destroy." She says with a smile. My killing intent grows stronger.

"Those had special seals I put on them that I need. They also cost a ton of money." I tell her.

"Oh just buy another pair." She say.

"I don't have money to buy them, plus it's not hunting season so I can only use the money I get for my allowance and that's not enough to cover the cost."

"Well too bad." She's says.

"You have crossed the line I didn't care that you tied me in the village I mind that you touched me and that you destroyed my clothes. You will pay for this." I tell her in a threatening tone. Then walk away.

 _ **Forest of death**_

I arrive in still angry but now I'm focused on one goal get her back. _Okay let's think what do I know about anko._ My mind goes blank. " _What I must know something. Why can't I find the knowledge?"_ I ask.

" **Kit close your eyes and breath.** " Kyuubi tells me . I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths. " **Now just think what you want to find."** He says. _Anko._ My mind gets flooded with info, _snakes,_ my mind starts looking at everything I know about Anko and snakes. When I open my eyes I remember everything and I have the perfect way to get even. " _Wait why did that help?_ I asks.

" **Your brain remembers so much that it put a lot of it in storage. Everyone has two types of memory short and long term, but you have long and storage. So doing that helps you tap into your storage memories."** He explains.

" _So I have to do that everytime I want to access my storage knowledge?"_ I asks.

" **Ya probably. Oh we should play shogi."** He suggest.

" _Why?"_ I asks confused.

" **Well so you get better at strategizing."** He explains.

" _I guess that would help"_ I say.

" **Good we can do it as we work on your killing intent. "** He says.

" _Good tomorrow I will start the prank. Right now I need to work on the seals."_ I respond. I head to my seal book and start applying the seals to my clothes and start working on my new seal.

 _ **Anko's POV**_

I head to the torture and interrogation department building for work just after I finished my Dangos. I go into a room and I let out a terrible scream. The reasoning is the walls of the room are hot pink and neon orange in swirls. I noticed seals on the the walls. After three minutes after I scream the rest run into the room. They stop and see the room. A few run out to check all of the rooms. "Who did this?" I asks angry.

"Um Anko." A voice behind me. When I turn around it's ibiki and he's pointing at the back of the door. I go over and look at it. It's a shark with the words do not touch written.

"That gaki won't get away with it." I say.

"What gaki?" Ibiki asks.

"I angered a gaki the other day and he said I would pay for it." I tell him. "Wash off the paint. The few ninjas that ran to check the room return, and the others get a few bucket with soap and start washing. "Report." I command.

"All of the other rooms have the same problem." They say.

"How did an academy student sneak into here?" I asks. They shrug their shoulder. We hear a puff sound and turn around. Standing there are the ninjas that tried to take the paint off they see covered in neon orange and pink with silver glitter that covers them from head to toe. "What happened?" I asks.

"When we tried to wash the paint off it didn't work so we tried to take the seals off but they splattered this at use. One answers.

"How are we going to integrate people if the rooms all look like this?" Ibiki asks.

"Come on ibiki were going to go talk to the hokage." I tell him. He nods and we leave in a poof of smoke.

We arrive startling the kage. "Anko, Ibiki is there a problem?" He asks.

"Hokage-Sama it seems that a gaki pranked the T.I. department." Ibiki says

"What happened?" He asks.

"All the rooms are painted hot pink and neon orange and there are seals that won't allow us to wash the paint away and if we try to take them off we will get covered in the paint and glitter bomb." He responds.

"Naruto did it." Anko says.

"ANBU get me Naruto." I tell them. A few minutes later Naruto walks into the doorway.

"Hey Jii how can I help you?" He asks.

"Naruto did you prank the torture and interrogation department?" He asks.

"Ya." He responds.

"Why?" Hokage asks.

"Because I told Anko she would pay for touching me and for destroying my ninja gear." He responds.

"I want you to go and undo the seals and wash the paint off." I says.

"No." he responds.

"Naruto go fix it." The hokage says.

"No." he say.

"No, you have to do what he say. She says.

"No I don't I'm not a ninja I'm a civilian." He says. He turns around to walk away I put my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly it like my hand touched a hot pot. I yank it back my hand is glowing red. "Don't touch me." He says.

"Naruto you need to undo the seals." Hokage says

"Fine I want an apology from Snake lady and I want her to admit that I beat her." He says.

"Never brat." I tell him.

"Well then I'm never taking the seal off." He says. He gets up and leaves.

"Well I guess you guys have the time off from integration until the seal master gets here." The hokage says.

"What that's it you're done?" I asks.

"What can I do I can't force him he's not a ninja yet that means he would have to be told by the council and he won't listen to them. We have to wait until Jiraiya arrives." He says. We leave the office.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

" **So what's the plan?"** Kyuubi asks.

" _Well I'm going to need to up it it didn't work the way I wanted it."_ I say.

" **Well whatever it is you need to kick it up like three notches."** He says.

" _I know eye for an eye. She stripped me and destroyed my clothes I will do the same but up it."_ I says. I pull out my seals and start drawing my new seal.

•••• _ **Three Days later••••**_

It's nighttime and I'm dressed in all black and jumping from building to building. Until I stops at a house. I walk around the house until I see anko asleep in her room I twist the top of my smaller jug, _think Auron's jug in FFX,_ the water starts coming out. It slides under the window crack and unlocks the window. I slide it slowly and silently.

I take out my sealing kit and walk towards anko. I move the blanket she stirs but remands asleep. I take a deep breath and draw the seal on her stomach. " **Release."** I whisper the seal grows blue then the light vanishes and the seal is finished. I head to her closet and put seals on her clothes which are all her ninja outfits I head to the window and slide it open.

Once I'm out and the window is closed. I use the water to lock the window again and start heading home. _An eye for an eye anko._ Is all I could think about as I head home.

I awaken from an ANBU ninja telling me that the hokage needs to see me and I need to follow them. They don't touch me unless they want their hands to burn. I get out of bed and follow them to the tower.

When I walk in the hokage is sitting there and I can't smell anything but snake and dango with tobacco so I know anko is around. "Ah Naruto come here." He says the ANBU leave the office.

"What can I do for you?" I asks.

"Anko you can come out." He says. Anko walks from behind the screens. Her clothes are hot pink with purple spots on them

"I can't seem to use the henge jutsu." She says.

"Naruto did you do this to anko?" Jii asks.

"Well ya but I didn't think it would be this funny" I say with a few chuckles.

"Well what were you trying to do?" He asks.

"An eye for an eye. She stripped me and put me in hot pink underwear and destroyed my clothes so I did the same. I put seals on them to change the color of the clothes and the seal I put on Anko was to make it where she can't use chakra." I tell them.

"I can't have her go on mission where she can't use chakra." He says.

"Okay anko sit down in a chair and I will take the seal off." I tell her. She nods her head.

When she's sitting I'm level with the seal. I take out a scroll and unseal my sealing kit.

After I removed the seals I get up and head for the door. I'm sorry anko it wasn't meant to turn out like this." I say and walk out the office.

•••• _ **time skip a few months••••**_

A few months have passed since the incident and I have stopped prancing Anko. I went to there house the other day to see how they were doing and they hand moved there scent is cold and I could not find it. _I need a way to apologize._ I think. I close my eyes and concentrate and images of anko appear in my mind as my brain tries to put something together but after a few minutes it comes up blank. _I need more information on Anko. I could ask the hokage._ I realize. I turn around and head to his office.

I walk inside and he's sitting at his desk. "Hello Naruto what can I do for you?" He asks.

"Hey Jii I need information on a person and I thought I asks you." I tell him.

"Naruto I can't do that I can tell you there name but that's about it." He says.

"No I need info on Anko." I tell him.

"You're not going to prank her again. Are you?" He asks.

"No Jii this is to apologize I went to her house but it seems she moved." I respond.

"Naruto even if I wanted to I can't give you that info." He says.

"I hate to have to do this." I say as I take off my red sunglasses combined with my black mask it makes this more intimidating.

"Do what Naruto?" He asks.

"What would the woman do if they knew that the hokage not only reads but collects the icha icha books." I say. His mouth falls open.

"You are trying to blackmail me." He says as he laughs.

"I mean I just have to bring them the three copies you have here in this room, the three you keep on your body and the five you keep at your house." I say. He stops chuckling and his eyes widen. "You have no proof." He say.

"Right, so the one sealed in the book case, the one in the desk and the one taped to your chair aren't real. Then the ones under you hat, in the pockets and the one token on your back, and lastly the one in your library at home, the two in your room, the one In the study and the one under your mattress all also not real." I tell him.

 _ **Sarutobi's POV**_

 _He knows where all of them are._ I realized. "How do you know all of that?" I asks.

"That's not important. The fact is that you keep the books in place where your grandson could find them is." He says. _He wouldn't._ I hope. "I mean someone could show him the book and make something up about how it makes you so strong. I mean we could have another Jiraiya or Kakashi walking around the village." He says with his fingers on his chin as if he can see it. _My mind is filled with pictures of him with giggling as his face is inside the book._ I shouldered at the thought. "You wouldn't corrupted a child. I say.

"You're right I could just prank the whole village imagine what it would be like and all the paperwork that you would have to deal with." He says with a fox smile the smile shows that he has already won this. _All I can see is the stacks of paperwork covering the floors and windows._

"Fine here." I say as I give him the file.

"Oh could you also sign this for me?" He asks as I switch the folder of anko's for the piece of paper.

"You won't prank the village and you won't corrupted my grandson?" I asks.

"I won't I promise." He tell me. I signs the paper.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I open the folder and see her birthday is coming up and the address that she lives now. _I could get her a birthday gift._ "I need to know a few things that aren't here." I tell him as I tuck the peace of paper into my pocket.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well it says her birthday is In a few days I can get her a gift to make up for what I did, so I needed some info that's not in this folder." I say.

"Well what kind?" He asks.

"Well I don't know her favorite color, her favorite animal maybe even if she likes jewelry." I says.

"Well she summons snakes and hasn't gotten rid of the contract so I suppose she likes them. The snake is blue and I think she likes necklaces." The hokage says.

"Wait I will be right back." I say before I disappear I'm mist.

When I come back I have eight blue stones in my hand. "Which shade of blue?" I asks.

"This one looks like her snake summon." He says pointing to the gem silicon crystal. I put them away.

"Thanks Jii." I say and leave.

I head to the lake where i found the stones and jump in. I swim all the way down and find more of the stones. I then head into town after I found what I was looking for.

I find a weapon shop and head in. I walk towards the cashier. "Hello." Says a deep voice. I look and see a big muscular man. "Hello I was wondering if you could forge something for me?" I asks.

"Ya what is it?" He asks.

I take out the stones. "I need to make a necklace out of these." I tell him. He rubs his fingers under his chin.

"Okay." He says. "How do you want to look?" He asks. I take out a piece of paper and start drawing.

After a few minutes the drawing is done it's a rattlesnake with it self in a circle swirls with its head in the center and its body wrapped around itself. The snake's tongue is out like its tasting the air. The eyes and tongue should be made out of rubies. I even drew the scales on the snake. It has a silver circle at the top for a chain to go through. I hand the drawing to him.

He looks for a few minutes then looks at stones on the counter. "It will take a few days to make." He says.

"That's fine when do you think I should pick it up?" I asks.

"Come back in three days." He says. I nod my head and leave the store. _I can use what the hokage signed for me._ I realize. I head to the interrogation department headquarters.

When I get there I sent a surge of chakra out. Five ninjas appear one is the guy that was with Anko in the Hokage's office after I pranked it. "Hello I am meant to give this to the person that's the best at Interrogation." I tell them. One of them leaves.

The man in the black trench coat. "You have something to give me." The ninja says. I nod my head and hand him the signed piece of paper. "I am to teach you about interrogation both mental and physical." He says. I nod my head. "Fallow me." The scary ninja says. We disappear.

When we enter the building. "Okay I will teach you mental but I'm not the best at physical that Anko will need to teach you." The ninja says. I nod my head and we start.

When I get home I'm tired. I had to learn how to cold read people and each trick that builds off of each other to break them. I even had to be interrogated by him to understand what he was talking about. I make a few shadow clones to work on interrogation technique that I could use.

After a few hours I stop and start getting ready for bed. The clones start dispelling. They even tried to create genjutsu that I could use. _I will work on them later._ I yawn and finish dinner.

I lay down on my bed in the cave and close my eyes. I arrive in front of Kyuubi. " **It's time."** He says. In front of us is a shogi board set in front of us. He starts by releasing his killing intent.

When he's done and it's time for a break we play the game then either after the match or after like ten minutes he will re blast me with his killing intent. Its goes on all night long.

•••• _ **Time Skip three days••••**_

I head to the shop to get the necklace that should be ready today. I walk into the store and head to the cashier. "Hello." The man says.

"Hello Naruto it's finished." He says. And hands me a black box. I open it up and it's perfect down to the tiniest detail.

"Thank you." I say and pay him. I head home and wrap the box. _Now I just have to give it to her. Wait I wasn't invited and it would be rude to crash a birthday party. I guess I could give it to her friend Kurenai._

It took me a few hours to find her scent. "Hello Kurenai-San." I say. She freezes up then turns to look at me. Her eyes widen but then they narrow down at me.

"How did you find me, and what do you want?" Are the first things she asks.

"Well I followed your scent, and I would like it if you could give this to anko for her birthday." I say as I hand out a box.

"Why should I do that for you?" She asks.

"Well I wanted to apologize for what happened so I got her this for her birthday." I tell her.

"How do I know this isn't a prank?" She asks.

"Look have I pranked her since what happened. No and I don't plan on starting, plus I didn't go through everything I did to get her this just to prank her." I answer her questions.

"Why should I believe you?" She asks.

"I will swear it on anything you want me to and after this you will never have to see me." I tell her.

She stares at me for a few seconds. "Fine but if this is a joke you will never have kids." She says. I start laughing at that. "Why are you laughing?" She asks confused.

"Who's going to want to have kids with me. I mean look at me I look like a freak no one even talks to me. Plus with me being an experiment what parent are going to approve." I say with a small smile on my face. She looks at me with caring eyes. "I mean I have gills under my eyes and in my shoulder if I don't concentrate I could melt or freeze the person who touches me." I say. I leave in mist not liking her eyes. _I hate pettiness._

 _ **Anko's POV**_

The party is going great and we just finished eating the cake and it's time for presents. There are only a few friends here and it's just how I like it. The first gift is from kano it's a few sets of kunais and shurikens. The next gift is from Kurenai it's a few books on poison and antidotes. "Thank you." I tell them.

"Oh I almost forgot." Kurenai says and pulls out a box with red wrapping paper.

"Kurenai you got me a second gift you didn't need to." I tell her.

"Oh I didn't this is for you from Naruto." She say. _What did he do? Is it a prank?"_ The questions that pop up in my head. She must be able to read my face because before I can ask her the quest she says "he guaranteed me that this wasn't a prank and that he just wanted to apologize for what happened last time."

"How are you sure he's not lying?" I asks.

"Knowing Kurenai she probably threatened his manhood." Says Kano.

"I did and he laugh it was a small laugh one that was not from happiness but from sadness one he believes he wouldn't have kids any way not like anyone wants to be his friend anyway." She says

I take the gift and unwrap it. It's a black box Kano eyes widen. I take a deep breath and open it and staring at me is a beautiful rattlesnake necklace it makes me smile. Kurenai looks at the snake. "How did he get it?" She asks.

"I made it." Says Kano. We look at him. "This boy came in and ask for that design and gave me the gems for it." He tells us. There is a folded piece of paper under the snake. I pick it up and read it.

 _Dear Anko._

 _I am truly sorry about what had happened with seal. I am also sorry to have broken into you house to do it. When I went to your house it was empty and you guys had moved. I don't really know how to apologize I haven't had a friend who lasted long to need to so I hope the necklace is enough. You won't have to worry about seeing me again. I hope this didn't destroy your birthday. Happy getting one year older._

 _Sincerely Sharkboy/Naruto Uzumaki._

"What does it say?" Kurenai asks.

"Just that he's sorry and we won't have to see him again." I tell her.

"That what he told me when he handed me the gift." She says.

"Isn't he in the academy won't you guys see him when he becomes a ninja?" Kano asks.

"He's not passing this year." I tell him.

"He must be bad to fail two years in a row." Kurenai say.

"He's not." I say. They look at me. "He was able to get into our old home and the T.I department without anyone knowing he was there. Plus he is able to cast genjutsus on a chunin and he was able to hit pressure point with senbon trust me if he wanted to he could pass without any effort but he's choosing to fail." I tell them.

"Why would he do that?" Kano.

"He has trust issues." Kurenai says.

"He also doesn't have friends." I say.

After Kano goes home we clean up and head to our rooms to fall asleep. All I can think about is the necklace and Naruto. _He's like me looked down because of something outside of his control. It's worse he doesn't have anyone to care for him. He broke into our house, but he did apologize and he even gave us the necklace,_ are all the thoughts running around my head. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

•••• _ **Time skip two months••••**_

It's been two months since my birthday and he keep good on his promise I never saw him again. The seals were taken off the T.I. department so it's back to work. Every now and then I think of Naruto and I can't help but wonder how he's doing. My fingers touch the snake necklace he gave me. "You should go talk to the boy plus after since I'm done teaching him my style of interrogation I thought he be back to learn from you." Ibiki says.

"Why?" I asks.

"Well it's clear to see you want to say something to him." He says also he hands her the piece of paper from the Hokage.

"I don't have anything to say and even if I did I don't know where to find him." I point out.

"You could always ask the hokage." He say.

"Why should I?" I asks.

"I don't know he's like you isn't he." He points out and that hits me. He sees my reaction and knows that I have already come to that conclusion.

"Fine." I say and head out to the hokage.

When I get there he's surprised to see me. "Anko what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well I'm looking for Naruto." I say

"Did he do something?" He asks.

"Well I just wanted to thank him for his gift." I tell him.

"Well let's see if we can find him." He says and pulls out his crystal ball. "We will check his apartment."

When the crystal shows his room there is no one in it the only thing there is a crystal collection a table and the kitchen. "Well let's see if we can find him." He says. The crystal starts going through the town to find him. With every minute that past I can tell the hokage gets even more worried. "Ah here he is." The hokage says. The crystal shows Naruto going into the forest of death.

"Why is he going in there?" I asks.

"I don't know?" He says. We continue to watch as Naruto arrives to a clearing that has a sleeping bag in a cave and he puts on a gourd. Then we see four other Naruto's appears the water rises out of his gourd and forms senbons.

When the spar ends I look at the hokage his eyes are widen in surprise. "Did you know he lives there and that he could do that?" I asks him.

"No." he says. "I'm going to ask him some questions." He says and heads out I follow him.

We stop at the forest of death gate and take a few deep breaths and follow the path Naruto took. When we arrive we can see more then what the crystal ball showed us. We can see the hitting post made out of ice and the senbon sticking out from them. We also can hear something a little bit away. We head to the voice.

When we get there it's Naruto and his clones. Two are talking about something. Naruto and the other one are sparing the gourd is on the ground. He and the clone are fighting above the ground. My mouth drops to the ground. He stops and sniffs. He then turns his head and sees us this causes him to fall. When it looked like he would hit the ground the water from the gourd appears under him and turns into a bobble. It stops him from hitting the ground. He gets off the bubble and it turns back to water and goes to the gourd. The clones all crumble to ice. "Hello." He says. Rubbing the back of his head.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

"Hello." I says.

"Naruto I have so many questions is there a place where we could talk for a long time without getting interrupted?" Jii asks.

"Ya of course it's back at my house." He says. We follow him back to the clearing. He uses his water and makes a table and chairs out of ice. We sit down.

"Naruto why are you here?" Jii asks.

"I live here." He says.

"Why?" I asks.

"I like the privacy plus I like the nature here." He says.

"Naruto when did you find this place." He asks.

"Some time before I went to the academy the first time." I answer.

"You can control water?" Anko asks.

"Ya I had to teach myself how." I tell her.

"Naruto why have you been failing the academy on purpose." Jii asks.

"Easy I don't trust them. They see me as a monster how could I trust them to watch my back if they see me like that." I tell him. "Why are you two here anyway?" I ask.

"Well I wanted to know why you are here and not in your apartment plus I wanted to know why you are at the bottom of the class." Jii says.

"I wanted to thank you for the necklace and apologize to you for what I did to you." Anko say.

"It's fine." I tell her. She pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I touched you and destroyed your old outfit." She says. I'm frozen i don't know what to do. _Normally I tell the person not to touch me but this isn't something I know how to deal with_. I look at the hokage and he's just has a small smile on his face. Anko let's go and moves back.

"Naruto school is ending soon I want you to think if you really want to be a ninja, because if you fail next year you won't be allowed to retry." Jii says.

"I will think about it." I tell him. He leaves. That leaves Anko and I alone. "So did you really like the necklace?" I asks.

"Ya it looks great." She says showing me it. She stays until the sunset talking with me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I walk into the academy building it's the start of the last year I will step into this building. I have decided that I will become a ninja and I don't need the people I don't trust. My attire is different too. I wear dark blue gloves which then turns to ice blue near the fingerless part of the gloves and a blue undershirt. My coat is unzipped the caller blocks my face and I still wear the respirator I took out the filter part so I can release my poison through my mouth while I still wear it. I still wear the dark red sunglasses. I also have the big gourd strapped onto me. I get to the class and I'm early I then walk towards the seat in the middle of the class.

The new teachers are Mizuki and Iruka. "Okay class we're going to start by going around and telling a little bit about ourselves. I will go first my name is iruka I'm your teacher for the next three years and I can't wait to seeing you all become great ninjas." He says. I roll my eyes. Each person go it's almost the clan hairs I should probably listen.

A girl with pink hair stands up. "Hello my name is Sakura haruno and I can't wait to learn how to be a great ninja." She says.

"My name is kiba Inuzuka I'm top dog around here." He says and sits down. The next one is a person who's asleep. _That's have to be a Nara I haven't seen anyone else that tired._ I thoughts.

"What a drag my name is Shikamaru Nara I like cloud watching and shogi." He says and puts his head down.

The next one is a hyuga but it seems she very shy and has very little self esteem. "Mmmmy nname Iiis Hinnataa." She whispers and stutters.

The person next to me is a bigger boy who is eating chips. "Hello my name is Choji Akimichi I like these barbecue chips." He says.

I push my chair out and stand up all slowly and push my glasses to build suspense. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I don't like to be touch if we spare I don't mind but touch me anytime besides then. I pick up a bug from the person next to me. It freezes into an ice block. I then unfreeze it and hand it to its owner. I then sit down and move my seat in wards. _That should make them see I mean business and that I'm strong._ I think. The bug boy next to me shakes his head and stand up.

"My name is shino Aburame I like to study bugs." He says and sits back down.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha I want to be strong like my brother." He says with a smile on his face.

A girl with platinum blonde hair. "Hello I'm ino Yamanaka. I like flowers." She says.

Iruka starts telling us how the class is to go. It's the same way as the last two years. I put my head down my head down and start to fall asleep.

 _ **Class's POV**_

After a few minutes Mizuki sees Naruto with his head on the desk. He takes an eraser and throws it at Naruto. The water from the gourd on his back forms a senbon. In a blink of an eye the eraser is on the floor cut in half then we look and see the senbon cut Mizuki's left cheek and a line of blood is shone and the senbon is stuck in blackboard. Everyone is silent.

Then Iruka walks over towards Naruto. He poked him on the shoulder nothing happens. "Naruto Uzumaki." He says. Naruto's hands take off his sunglasses and he rubs his eyes and shakes his head. _He was asleep the whole time_. Was everyone's thoughts.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." He says as he puts his glasses back on. Iruka points at a stunned Mizuki. "Oh." Naruto says. He raises his hand the senbon turns to water and returns to the gourd. He then put his head back down to fall asleep. "Naruto you shouldn't sleep through class." Iruka tells him.

"Well since I was here last year I know that today all we are going to go through is what we will learn, the material we will need and introductions of ourselves and since we were done with the introductions." I tell him and put my head back down on the table.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

 _ **Naruto's mind**_

As my body rests Kyuubi and I play some shogi and work on killing intent. I can now resist jounin amount we're hoping that after this year I can resist ANBU level. " **I win again."** Kyuubi says.

"How come I lose so fast?" I asks.

" **I have been alive for a long time and with that comes experience."** He says.

 _ **Back in the real world.**_

The bell rings just as I open my eyes. I slowly get up and walk out of the classroom. I head to my house.

Anko finished teaching me her style of interrogation I created my own style using my ice and boil release.

When I hear something come towards me I sniff the air and let out a small smile. The figure drops behind me. "Hello Anko how was your day?" I asks.

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Boring." I respond.

"You know I can help you with your taijutsu." She says.

"What's the style?"

"It's the snake style it uses your flexibility to dodge attacks and quick hits on your enemy." She say.

After awhile of taijutsu training we decide to have dinner. "Where should we eat?" I ask.

"There is a dango restaurant in town." She says.

"Dango?" I ask.

"You never had a dango before?" She asks. I nod my head. "Well that's going to change today," she says.

We order some Dangos and wait for them to arrive. "So have you decided what you going to do this year?" She asks.

"I'm going to pass even if I can't trust my teammates I can protect myself after all of these years training." I answer her. _I have been protecting myself since I could remember._ Our food arrives and we eat in silence. When we are done we split off and leave in the direction of our home.

•••• _ **Time skip 3 years••••**_

I get out of my cave and stretch. I pick up the gourd and put it in my back. I head to the academy for the exam.

I get to the school and the sun is just starting to raise. _I love the way the sun looks as it raises into the sky. It's why I like getting up early._ Two arms plant in my shoulders I don't burn them because I know that their Anko's. "Hello Anko what are you doing up this early?" I ask.

"I wanted to wish you good luck on the exams even though you don't needs it." She says. I turn around.

"Thank you." I let out a smile. Her hand reaches into her pocket and bring out a small box.

"This is for you." She says. I open the box and it's a green cobra made out of Jade it's coiling upwards with red ruby eyes. _I love it._ A few tears leave my eyes.

I rush forward and give her a hug. "I love it, and thank you." I say with a big smile. The tear on my cheek freezes then falls to the ground. I take of my deep red crystal and slide it so the snake looks like it's coiling around it.

"I choose the cobra because I noticed you liked them the most and I noticed you had a big Jade stone in your collection." She says. I let go.

"Thank you not many people have given me anything." I says.

"Well good luck I have to go and work." She says to cover up the moment. It's how our friendship works we don't get all touchy friendly all the time but if we do then we cover up the awkward moment by doing something else. Like last time I painted to hokage's faces to cover up the fact I started us having dinner almost every night. I nod my head and she leaves with a gust of leaves and wind. I turn around and head inside.

Almost everyone is sitting down. The door burst open and the two useless enter.

"I win i get to sit by Sasuke-kun!" Yells Ino.

"No way ino-pig i was first I get to sit." Sakura says.

"No way forehead I get to sit by him." Ino replays.

" _Just let me freeze their heart and put us out of this misery."_ I think.

" **Kit as fun as that would be and as fully I would support you on that decision. Killing the useless fangirls would cause us too much trouble."** Kyuubi says.

" _You're right."_ I say. That's one poor kiba who was sitting next to "their Sasugay" and he was pushed. He and Sasuke landed and kiba's mouth landed on Sasuke's. you could feel the killing intent coming from the stockers I mean fangirls pointed at kiba.

" **Kit you have to help him."** Kyuubi say.

" _Why this could be fun to watch?"_ I asks holding back a smile.

" **Because they're just going to beat the crap out of kiba. Plus he's funny to listen to."** He answers.

" _Fine, I swear you more like the angel on my shoulder."_ I sat. The top of the gourd comes off and the water goes out and covers Kiba in a protective dome. The girls all try to smash through the dome but with their puny punches they couldn't.

After a few minutes they grew bored and they leave. The water leaves Kiba and returns to my gourd. He gets up. "Thank you." He says. I nod my head and he heads to his seat. That's when Iruka and Mizuki walk into the classroom.

"Okay class we're going have the exam today. We will start with the written test, then we will do the shurikens and kunai test and we will end with the taijutsu and ninjutsu test." He says. He and Mizuki go around and hands everyone a piece of paper.

My paper has a genjutsu on it. I raise my hand. "Yes Naruto?" Iruka asks.

"I think something is wrong with my piece of paper." I say. He comes over and looks at it. He nods his head and gives me a regular test.

When I'm done I look around and only about half the people are done. I take out a book about advanced sealing and start reading on curse seals. _Anko has one on. She seems to not want it. I should find a way to take it off._ " _Hey Kyuubi do you know anything about curse seals?"_ I ask him.

" **No we tail best don't use seals. Going to take the one off you** _ **friend."**_ He says.

" _Ya and why did you stress the word friend?" I asks._

" **Kit you allow her to touch you."** He says.

" _Ya and I allow Jii to touch me."_ I remind him.

"Okay class it's time for the next part of the class." Iruka says snapping me out of my thoughts. The entire class gets up and follows him outside.

Everyone throws ten kunais and ten shurikens at Woden post. "Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka says. He goes up and takes the kunais and throws them all together. He gets nine out of ten he does the same with the shurikens. "Good job Sasuke for throwing them all together you get a bones." Iruka says. He has really changed since his brother killed his entire clan. He shrugs his shoulders and sits back down.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka says. I walk over slowly. I take all ten kunais and throw them all of them hit each target on the wooden posts. I reach over and take the shurikens and do the same. Again they each hit their mark dead in the center. I then go and sit back down reading my book. " **Kit you could have done that as you were reading. Why didn't you?"** Kyuubi asks.

" _Easy you have to keep some skill from everyone."_ I tell him.

When the last person is finished I close the book and follow everyone to the ring.

"Okay class all you have to do is last three minutes in the ring if you can touch Mizuki you gain bonus points." Iruka says.

None of the civilians besides Sakura last the full three minutes. One by one the clans hairs all enter and one by one they past just barely. _Some are hiding their skills._ Sasuke enters he hits Mizuki twice and last the full three minutes.

I take a deep breath and enter the arena. I get ready. Mizuki rushes its faster then what he did for the others. I dodge and try to block his attacks. However my weakness to taijutsu is shown as he can hit me a few times. When the clock is over we stop. I turn around and walk out of the circle and wait for the next part.

The last part is ninjutsu. We enter the classroom and wait for us to enter. I open my book on advance sealing on the long section of curse seals.

It takes a while until it's my turn. I walk into the room. "Okay Naruto one by one show us the jutsus." Iruka says. I nod my head. With no hands and no smoke I switch places with a senbon I create and toss to the side. I use the henge to turn into the hokage and lastly I create the bushines clones to hide my other ones. "Good job Naruto you pass." He says and hands me the headband. I put the headband on until I decided if that's where I want it.

 _ **Hokage's office**_

 _ **Sarutobi's POV**_

All the jounin ninjas are standing in front of my desk. "So who first?" I asks. My son steps forward. He puts out his cigarette.

"I would like to form the new Ino-Shika-cho team." He says. I nod my head and hand him their fail. Kurenai walks forward.

"I would like to make a capture and tracking team with Hinata, Shino and Kiba." She says. I nod my head and hand her the files. Two ninjas stand forward Kakashi which isn't surprising and Anko which is.

"I want to form a team like yours and mine. Using Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." He says.

"I would like to take Naruto as an apprentice." Anko says. I rub my beard. "Anko as much as I can see that Naruto trust you that goes for you Kakashi and how quick you have gained his trust I would rather you be his friend then sensei. I have spoken to Inoichi and he has said that he is improving faster when you gained his trust, so I will allow Kakashi to train Naruto especially since you have already trained him before. Also since he has improved himself just teaching himself for almost three years." I tell them. They nod their heads and I hand Kakashi their folders. The jounin vanish out of the office to prepare their test. I send the hawk to Iruka to give him the sensei and student groups.

 _ **Classroom**_

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

"Okay class you have one week to prepare and relax until you are assigned a group." Iruka says. The bell rings and all of us leave the classroom.

When we get out the parents of the student are here to pick up their kids. I was just about to leave when I hear a voice "you better not be leaving without telling me how it went." Says a voice filled with fake offense. I look around and Anko is standing in behind me.

"You're here." I say and let a small smile show.

"Of course I would be. I wouldn't miss you becoming a ninja." She says. We nod and head to dinner. Since it's my big day we will have Ramen for dinner.

When I get home I put the gourd in the cave I take off the headband and put the seals on it to shrink and grow but also to reform itself and I put it in the middle of the strap across my chest. I then continue to read the book until it's time for me to go to bed.

•••• _ **Time skip one week•••**_

I turn myself into mist and head for the academy to find out who's my group mates and sensei. For the whole week I have done some last minute training and fine combing my abilities.

I take my usual seat and wait for the class to enter. I put my head on my desk and wait. After a few minutes the other kids enter they all arrived one by one happy and full of energy. _I bet not even half of them become ninjas._ I think as I slightly shake my head.

When everyone is seated Iruka stands up and give a speech about the life of a ninja he also tell us our senseis. _I can't believe I'm with the fangirls but what are you going to do and what am I going to do._

We wait for a few hours for Kakashi to arrive. I smell him on the roof. I get up and walk. Out of the classroom I then head to the roof to wait.

After ten minutes Kakashi and the rest of the team arrive on the roof. I look at them then put my head on the roof and look at the sky. _I can see why the Naras watch the clouds it's so peaceful maybe if I hadn't gone through what I have I could enjoy this but it just makes me sad that none of my other friends could survive to see this with me._ "Okay you blondie." Kakashi says. I shake my head and look at him.

"Did you say something?" I asks. He sneezes and the stares at me for a few seconds.

"Yes we're all going around and introduced ourselves, but it looks like we will have to do it again." He say with a sigh.

"No we won't let me guess the Elmo talked about avenging his clan and killing his brother. The only good Uchiha." I whisper the last part. "The fangirl talked about Sasuke and her creepy and borderline stalkerish love." I say. He nods his head. "Fine I guess I will say a few things. I have only a few rules for us to get along. One don't touch me I don't like to have any physical contact if you do it will hurt a lot. Second do not ask me questions of my past if I decide to tell you something I will. Lastly I don't care who you are or who you clan is do not think it gives you the right to boss me around. I respect the people who train a lot to get where they are. I say and look back at the sky. My hands go and grab the crystal with the snake wrapped around it that's around my neck.

"Well since those are out of the way. I can tell you about the final exam." Kakashi says. Both Sakura and Sasuke look surprised but I kinda figured. "You don't seem surprised." Kakashi points out.

"I'm not one the test was too easy if I wasn't choosing to fail so many time I could have passed them with my eyes closed, seconds there were too many civilians who passed. In all of our ninja force only a hand few are civilians and the rest are from the clans, and lastly there were a few who looked like they weren't meant for this life. To having to kill to putting you life on the line and knowing you may not survive and that this isn't a game there are times when no one is going to be able to save you but yourself." I say.

"Well okay then tomorrow meet me at training field seven and i would recommend you don't eat I wouldn't want you to throw up all the food." He says and leaves. I get up and leave the others.

I arrive at the library and enter I look for anything that would be useful there's a teleporting technique it also says I could add elements to it. _I could add water or get behind people faster than my mist and puddle_. I will get it. I look around for anything but nothing else sticks out right now. I leave to work on the jutsu.

When I get home I make a few clones go and work on chakra control as I learn the jutsu. I work on the jutsu until I can do it with one hand sign. The sun is setting the clones dispel and I make another round. "Okay tonight I want you to work on the new jutsu and try to add water to it." I tell them and head for bed.

In the morning I decided to ignore Kakashi advice and eat breakfast. I then get the gourd and put it one. I turn to mist and leave for training ground seven.

When I get there I see that I'm early. _Just how I like it._ I make a few clones to go and search the area. " _An unknown area is a dangerous area._ " Kyuubi had told me. I sit down on the ground. The water from my gourd comes out and I start making shapes out of it as I look at the clouds. I do this as I start working on making a new jutsu. It has to be strong enough to take multiple targets but I have to be able to control it. Just as I get an idea for it my two teammates show up. I put the water back in the gourd. I lay against the tree to think about the final test. I close my eyes and pictures and information I have is flying as my brain works at like a mile per seconds. _There are five things Kakashi is known for one teamwork is the most important thing and with us he probably won't work on any of the other things until we got that down, second is that you have to see the hidden meanings in things, third he's a student of the fourth hokage, he has never passed a group of genin before and the last thing is he walk around reading those orange pervert books._

When Kakashi arrives late I know the meaning of the test and even which one he may do with while he modifies it. "Hello." He says.

"YOUR THREE HOURS LATE!" Yells Sakura.

"I'm sorry I got lost on the road of life." He says with a smile.

"Who cares you know me I like arriving earlier than most people so it's all okay." I say.

"No it's not if you say you will be here at a certain time then you should be." She says.

"Sakura what are you going to do if the contact or the target shows up or arrive late just leave and fail the mission because he didn't show up on time. Plus what would you be doing right now playing with the Sasuke doll you have?" I ask.

"No!" She yells but she looks down and there is a blush that's on her cheeks.

"Then let's get started." I say and we look to Kakashi.

He takes out two bells. "You will have to get these from me." He says.

"But sensei there are only two bells." Sakura points out.

"Good job Sakura the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied down and their food will be eaten in front of them." He says. _that's why he didn't want us to eat._ We all thought at the same time only two stomachs rumble.

"Naruto Baka you weren't meant to eat he told us not to." Sakura says.

"No he recommended that we don't eat or we would throw up and even if he did there is no way I'm training or taking a test not on a full stomach. It would make me weaker." I tell them.

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?" Sasuke asks.

"Would you have listen to me anyway." I point out.

"Well then let's begin. Oh and Naruto no poison." Kakashi says. I nod my head.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

The other two leave. "Aren't you going to go?" He asks me.

"I would but it wouldn't matter. I figured it out. The true meaning is teamwork so I have to give them a few minutes to think and realize or they won't listen to me." I tell him. His eye widened in surprise that I had figured it out so fast. "I also can guess that Jii told you about me hiding my abilities in the three years of the academy. I also bet you saw my folder." I tell him. He nods his head. "You also taught me to look underneath things. He looks confused " **Senbon storm!"** I yell the water I put around him turns into thousand of senbons and rush at him.

After the dust leaves they're all sticking out of the ground. My eyes widen. A small line of water goes underneath me and forms a strong ice wall. At the same time I did this I hear " **double headed suicide jutsu"** underneath me. Two hands try to break out of the ground but the ice wall under me protects me. He appears in front of me.

He forces me to fight taijutsu my weakness art. _I need distance._ " **Ice spike?"** I yell four big ice spike form out off the ground and force him to jump back. " **Icicle movetation** **jutsu**. I say and a big ice cobra forms from my gourd and rushes to strike at him.

Every attack made by the snake is dodge or blocked. Then he leaves in a gust of wind and is behind me. Four wall of ice rises and forms all around me and protects me from his attack.

Fifteen clones all appear and rush at him. I close my eyes and bring my fingers to each side of my head and to think of a plan. As he blocks each clone strike I have a plan and make one special clone to get him into my trap. The new clone rushes at him. Kakashi hits the clone and it exploded sending him up into the air and back down into the ground.

" **Uzumaki clan style Chain restraints!"** I yell and six blue chains shout out of the ground and wrap around him. " **Water prison jutsu."** I say and a sphere of water forms and goes around him trapping him.

Then the unthinkable happened it poofs out of existence. _Dam it's a clone._ The chains disappear and the water goes around me like walls to protect as I look for him. He uses jounin level speed to get behind me in the center of my walls and knocks me out onto the ground.

 _ **Kakashi's POV**_

 _Damn I'm lucky I didn't underestimate him. How did he know the exploding shadow clone jutsu. He's a strategist too. He planned on me to land in that spot to put me into that trap._ I realized. His body turns to mist and floats away. I go to see how the others are doing.

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

 _Wow Naruto is really strong. I bet Sasuke is stronger. I should go and find Sasuke-Sama_. I think and head to where I think he is.

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

 _What how is he so strong. It should be me not him. I need that power to kill him. I will make him teach me or steal it from him._ I think as I grind my teeth.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I reform a couple feet away. I think of the spar and what I could have done and what I learned about him from it. _He's good at substitution techniques, he good at clone and he's really fast. I'm going to have to up my seals._ I take deep breath and go find my other teammates.

When I see Sakura she's on the floor crying about how true love is dead. I shake my head. _Can I put us out of this misery I don't care if I have to wait another three years._ I think but decided to just wake her up.

All she heard was Sasuke and nothing about how we have to work together. I shake my head but we head out to find Sasuke.

When we find him his head is sticking out of the ground. Sakura screams and faints. I give a small chuckle. "IT'S NOT FUNNY HE COULD BE DEAD!" Sakura yells. _Does she ever shut up?_ I wonder.

"Sakura he's fine it's just a jutsu." I tell her.

"Get me out of here." Sasuke demands.

"I don't know I don't like your tone." I tell him. Sakura starts to walk towards him and a snake and a tiger are in front of her. "Here's what's going to happen we work together so we can pass the test." I tell them.

"What there are only two bells and I don't need your help." Sasuke says.

"If you refuse I leave you in the hole or I let the ice tiger bite of your head and there will only be one Uchiha left." I tell him. _The only good one._ I say in my head.

"What if your wrong?" Sakura asks.

"Then you two can keep the bells and I will go back to the academy." I tell her. They think it over and nod their heads. The two animals turn back into a pile of ice and they grind away at the hole so he can get out.

 _ **Kakashi's POV**_

 _They only have half an hour left._ I realize. Then a big fire ball heads right towards me. I jump out of the way and Sasuke charges towards me. We have a Taijutsu spar. When chains shoot out of the ground and wrap around my wrist, ankles, waist and neck. Then water covers my body but where the bells are and then it freezes solid. "Now Sakura!" Naruto's voice shouts. Sakura runs out and grabs the two bells.

"Good job are you going to release me Naruto?" I asks.

"Not until the bell rings you never said anything about if you can retrieve it beforehand." He says. I smile and nod.

"So Sakura who gets the other bell?" I asks.

"They both can keep it like I told them if I was right and the true test is teamwork then we would all pass, but if I was wrong then they can keep going and I will be sent back for another three years. I have been training myself anyway so it would benefit all of us either way." Naruto says. The bell rings and my restraints leave me.

"Well done just like Naruto said you all pass good job figuring the true meaning of the test Naruto." I tell him. He nods his head. "Before I leave I have just one more thing to tell you. In the village those who abandoned the mission are seen as trash but to me those who abandoned teammates are worse than trash." I tell them and leave to give a report to the hokage.

When I get there the others are there. "Sorry I'm late the rode of live has many twist and turns." I tell them they sweatdrop at my reasonings.

"They just finished so you can give yours now." The hokage says.

"They passed with Naruto's plan they even were able to get the bells from me." I tell them.

"Tell us what happened." He ordered.

"Well when I started the test the other two went and hide. His response was that they needed time to see that the test wasn't about the bells but teamwork. We started to spar. His water abilities are quite genius. He can form move animals, shields and weapons. From the water he carries. Then from his file it said his weaks art is taijutsu so I forced him in. He used his water to give him some space then made fifteen shadow clones, I didn't even know he knew that jutsu, without smoke or hand signs he even can do them without saying them. As they distracted me he closed his eyes, and put his fingers on the side of his face. I didn't know until after that he was forming a plan. He made one more clone. When it rushes at me. I thought it was just a shadow clone like the rest but it exploded and sent me into the air and I made a clone and it pretended to crashed into the ground. We're he used his chains and water to trap my clone. When he realized it was a clone he whet into the defense but with my speed and the fact he didn't cover the top he didn't see me and I hit him on the head. His body turned to mist and floated away. I didn't realize he was a strategist, that he knew the shadow clones, I didn't know he had chains or that he knew the exploding clones.

When I went to Sakura I use just a genjutsus and she collapsed onto the ground. Naruto had arrived a little while after he shook his head. That's when I left to find the other one.

Sasuke believe he was better than the other two. He made one trap. When i got to close he use a fireball jutsu to get me I used the double headed suicide jutsu and trapped him in the ground. Surprisingly Naruto knew the name of the jutsu.

When Naruto got their he used psychology to get both of them listen to him." I tell them. All of their eyes are wide and there mouth are slightly open.

"Naruto is truly strong he has been training himself truly since he started the academy the first time. I believe he can also make ice clones and has taught himself some Fujitsu. He also has learned some interrogation techniques from Anko and ibiki with my accidental permission." He informs me. I nod my head.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I enter my home and a clone is standing there with two scrolls. I nod my head and it dispels itself. I look at the two and one is a water clone and the other is the great water dragon jutsu. _The water clone would be good with my ability to turn into water I could use them as a distraction._ I make a few clones to go work on chakra control as I work on the two jutsus.

When the sun starts setting I have mastered the water clone jutsu and have cut the number of hand signs to half with the water dragon. _What if I could control the water clone to do my movements exactly the same._ I decided to finish with my other jutsu before I start on creating the new jutsu.

Just as I finish making dinner Anko drops by. "Hello Anko if you here for food you'd just in time." I tell her with a smirk. She sits across from me and I give her some of the stew I made with meat from the animal in my trap and the vegetables I grew. She takes out her chopsticks and starts eating. She smiles as the food hits her taste buds. I like to see her smile. I don't know why. We eat in silence.

When we're done I tell her of the test and how it went. She seemed surprised but happy. "Well I got to go so good night." She says. I nod my head. Just as I turn around to head to my cave two arms wrap around me and hug me. I stiffen at first but then I relax. The arms unwrap themselves and Anko vanishes with the use of the teleportation jutsu.

•••• _ **Time skip two weeks••••**_

I use my nose to track the target down. "This is shark cobra I have the trail its head through a alleyway." I say in the headset.

"This is fangirl I'm heading there now." Sakura says.

"This is emo." Does it have the right caller." Sasuke asks. "Why is it's that we have these names.

"Because you two didn't show up and Naruto chose them." Kakashi answered.

I see Sakura trying to get the cat and the cat scratches and bites her. I raise my hand and the cat falls to the ground. "What happened to it?" Sakura asks. Kakashi picks up the cat and looks.

"Naruto you weren't meant to kill it." He says looking at me.

"I didn't it's just frozen I can undo it, but this makes it easier to control him. See." I say as I make the cat move.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asks.

"Easy I'm controlling the blood of the animal I can only do it to something this size because I only can practice on the animals that I find." I tell them. I see Sasuke seething.

"Well let's go." Kakashi says. The cat follow my fingers and we walk to the tower.

When we get there I unfreeze the cat and his owner starts crushing it. She leaves.

"Okay next mission is cleaning the kennels at the Inuzuka compound, there's some stores that need help, at the same time the cat runs out of the room, and there's recatching Tora." Jii says.

That's when Sasuke decided to voice his thoughts respectfully. _notice the sarcasm._ "No no no no more of these useless chores these won't help me kill him!"

"Ya Sasuke is right." Sakura says. _Does she have a mind of her own?_ I wonder.

"What about you Kakashi and Naruto?" Jii asks.

"As helpful as these teamwork exercises and there's D missions are Jii if we did a C mission then we could see how well these exercises have worked for us." I says.

"They are well enough for a C rank mission and I am here if anything goes out of hand." Kakashi says.

"Well then let's see how well you guys have become. Here is a c mission for you. All you have to do is protection for someone. Bring in Tazuna." He says.

An old drunk man walks in. I stare at him. He looks at me a little bit in fear. _The glasses, the coat are a good idea and the respirator._ I think. "These are the ninjas I hired besides the cyclops and the one wearing the gourd on his back but the other two they're just a bunch of brats." He says and takes a drink.

Sasuke charges at the drunk. The water in my grabs him and stop him. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU OLD DRUNK!" Sakura yells.

"Sakura he's not a drunk he's depressed. The look in his eye is the look of a man who's on a death mission. He knows he close to dying it also the look of fleeting hope. The look that says this is all he's got. Many people with those eyes turn to drink or something to keep the mind from the pain. That's why most senior ninjas become drunks to forget what they have seen." I tell her I look at him. "Please accept my apology for my teammates actions." I tell him. He looks at me surprised. I look around and I notice everyone is looking at me. I put Sasuke down and the water goes back into the gourd. I let out a coff it snaps everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yes you're to meet us early in the morning to make it to wave country." Kakashi says. We nod our head.

" **Kit you have to be careful."** Kyuubi says.

" _Why?"_ I asks confused.

" **It's the door your mind hasn't truly healed so there are still things you don't remember or are too painful for you. When you think things like that it brings up memories and if you keep picking the door cracks are going to get too big they're already are spreading over the door."** He informs me.

" _Okay I will be more careful."_ I tell him and pack my things.

When I get there I'm early. I wait for the rest to show up. Sasuke and Sakura are next. We wait for sensei and the old man.

When they show up it's only a few minutes from when he told us to get here. The water surrounds Kakashi. "Um Naruto what are you doing?" He asks.

"Kakashi is always three hours late and he would be walking down reading that book of his." I say. The others realize that I'm right. "I will crush you in the water so who are you?" I asks.

"Naruto it's me please don't crush me." He says.

"Prove it." I tell him.

"I was there when you killed the root agent when you were four." He says. The water goes back into my gourd.

 _He killed someone when he was four._ Was everyone's thoughts. "Now that we covered it's me Naruto where are your things so we can head out?" Kakashi asks.

"I sealed them away since I can't carry a backpack and the gourd at the same time." I tell him. He nods his head and we head out.

I'm on high alert checking all the surrounding. Listening to everything even giving a sniff every now and then to see if I can pick up any sent around us. "Hey Tazuna why didn't you go to the ninja village in the land of water?" Sakura asks.

"There isn't any." Kakashi says.

"Any more you mean." I say. They look at me.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks in confusion.

"There used to be one the village hidden in the whirlpool by the Uzumakis it was my clan's hidden village. It was wiped out it took four of the major villages and three minor villages to whip out the entire villages but out of all of that only four people of the alarmy survived anyone inside the villages was killed." I tell them.

"He's right the Uzumaki clan was feared for their strength." Tazuna says. That's when I see the water puddle on the side of the road. _It didn't rained yesterday or today. It's a genjutsu._ I realized I look at Kakashi he sees me and gives me a look that say he sees it.

When we pass it two figures rise out of it. When I see their headbands i know the ninjas are ex-ninjas from the mist village. They wrap a chain around Kakashi and rip him in half. "One down three to go." One of the mist ninjas say. I form a protective dome of ice around Tazuna. That's when the two rush at us. " **Ice release Senbon storm!"** I yell and thousands of senbon made out of ice form around the two ninjas and then in a blink of an eye the senbon shoot towards the two ninjas. Creating a dust cloud.

When the dust cloud leaves the ground is covered in senbon and the ninjas have them stuck in their arms and legs and only a few hit their chest. "You can come out Kakashi." I say. He walks out from behind the tree.

"Good job Naruto. Protecting and attacking. How did you know that I was alive." He asks.

"Easy I could smell you plus I knew you could substitute without the nand signs and smoke just like I can." I answer.

"Well me and these ninjas are going to have a talk." He says. He picks them up and move to another spot. We can hear them screaming. I block the sound out it reminds me of the people who have touched me.

When Kakashi enters he has a little blood on his sleeves. "Tazuna you lied to us this is a B to and A rank mission." He says.

"I'm sorry but I could only pay for a C rank." He says then explains the situation.

"We should continue with the mission it would be a great test of my abilities." Sasuke says.

"If we do continue then it will have to be a group decision." Kakashi says.

"If Sasuke say we should continue then I'm in." Sakura says. They look at me. I think of the situation.

"We should continue with my ability to control water will be greater since wave is sounded by it." I say. Kakashi nods his head and we start walking.

When we cross the ocean we see the big bridge that Tazuna is working on. _That's a big bridge._ I think in amazement.

When the boat stops and we get off I'm on high alert. I can tell that Kakashi is too. I look around and nothing. That is until I smell someone close to us. I form three senbon between the knuckles of my right fist, and throw them into the direction of person.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

When we cross the ocean we see the big bridge that Tazuna is working on. _That's a big bridge._ I think in amazement.

When the boat stops and we get off I'm on high alert. I can tell that Kakashi is too. I look around and nothing. That is until I smell someone close to us. I form three senbon between the knuckles of my right fist, and throw them into the direction of person.

We all just stand there for a few seconds and then Sakura goes to check and she brings out a snow bunny. "Naruto-Baka you almost killed this bunny." _Why is the bunnies cost white in this time of year? I hear something moving through the air._

"Everyone get down!" I yell. The water from my gourd wraps around Tazuna and I it turns into ice. A big sword goes fly above us and slams into the tree in front of us. I drop my shield.

"Ah Kakashi no sharingan no wonder those other two failed." The enemy ninja says.

"Zabuza the demon of the mist." Kakashi says.

"You heard of me I'm deeply honored. Now hand over the bridge builder before I have to kill you and you brats." He says.

"No guys protect Tazuna I will handle this." Kakashi says and lifts up his headbands.

"Ah it so soon I'm honored." He says and goes through hand signs. " **Hidden mist jutsu!"** He yells and mist covers the battleground. I can't see anything. "Eight point, eight ways to die. The spleen, head, heart, spine, lungs and kidneys. So many to choose."

I see Sasuke twitching and it looks like both Sakura and Tazuna are frozen in place. I release my own ki and I feel almost nothing. "If this is how much killing internet a demon can release then I'm a little disappointed. I thought there be more." I say in a cold almost emotionless voice.

"Haaa I like you brat too bad I'm going to have to kill you." Is said all around us. He appears behind us.

" **Ice spikes!"** I yell and three big icicles form from the ground and pierce the ninja, but he turns to water. "Kakashi behind you." I say. It was too late the big sword cut him in half. It was just a water clone.

"It's over." Kakashi says as he has a kunai against Zabuza's neck. Zabuza twist and tries to cut Kakashi. He dodges it but it causes him to land in the water and he gets caught in a water prison. Another Zabuza rises out of the water.

"You guys think your ninjas. What a joke when I was your age my hands were stained in blood." He says.

"So it's true?" Kakashi asks.

"Ya." He nods his head.

"What's true?" Sakura asks.

"The final exam for the hidden mist village is a fight to the death one vs one." Kakashi says.

"You would have less ninjas." Sakura says.

"That's true but the ones that survive they're stronger and are battle ready so they don't freeze. Just like your teammates over their." He says and points to me. "The way he just stands their say it's not his first fight but also the body language say he knows what I'm talking about killing people who were you best friends all by your own hand." I look at the ground and I can tell everyone is staring at me. I look up and besides Kakashi and Zabuza everyone else mouths are open. I bring my hand up.

" **Water crush!"** I yell. The water around the clone wraps around the clone and crushes it. Another me appears next to me and he forms a water dome over everyone but me. "Your clones are useless against me." I say board but prepared.

"I like you Gaki it will be ashamed to kill you but I will have to." He says as a clone appears and takes over the water prison. He charges at me.

" **Ice spikes!"** I yell and he jumps over them. Just as he's about to chop me a wall of ice blocks it. I use one hand sign. " **Senbon storm!"** The water in the air turns to hundred senbons and rush at us.

 _ **Kakashi's POV**_

After the cloud vanishes both Zabuza and Naruto are in the middle of the lake. " **Water Prison!"** Naruto yells. The water wraps around the mist ninja. " **Water crush!"** He closes his hand. But nothing happened. _It was a clone._

" **Water dragon jutsu!"** A giant dragon rushes at Naruto ready to crush him.

" **Boil release evaporation!"** Naruto yells and steam rushes off the dragon until nothing is left.

" **Hidden Mist jutsu!"** Is yelled and everything is covered in mist it's thicker than it was before.

" **Raging water whirlpool!"** Is yelled and the water and wind picks up. Destroys the mist, and we see a giant whirlpool and it sends both Zabuza and Naruto into the water. Naruto has a surprised face as he is dragged under.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

 _It was just meant to get rid if the mist but also send Zabuza only to the bottom of the lake._ I feel the change happening and swimming in front of me is Zabuza. He looks like he is staring at a monster. I grind and can only imagine how it looks on a shark. I rush at him shooting like a bullet. He tries to swim up. My claw misses his chest by an inch but leaves a big slash on his left arm. I hit him with my sheath tail and can feel his chakra being absorbing faster than it would be if I hand hit him not in shark form.

The tail hit sent Zabuza flying up to the surface. I rush at him. " **Air bullet!"** I yell a huge blast of air leaves my stomach and blast at the surface of the water right before I jump out of the water. I turn myself back just as the water returns to normal.

Zabuza is panting and clutching his wounded arm. "What are you?" He ask with just the hint of fear. My wardrobe start to reform themselves. I claps to one knee and breath heavy. " _ **Kit you absorbed a lot of chakra from him almost half of his chakra supply that caused your control to become worse."**_ Kyu-chan says.

I slowly stand up. _I need to end this fast. He's faster and has more experience then I do._ I go through hand signs and fifteen water clone appears around me. They rush at Zabuza. I close my eyes and bring my fingers to my forehead. _Everything about this battle._ I think and picture suddenly rush at me. _Kakashi, he can fight this battle better than me._

I open my eyes and Zabuza just finished the last clone. I go threw a few hand signs. " **Water movetation!"** I yell and a big cobra raises out of the water. Zabuza prepares for it to attack him, but It strIkes the water clone in half. I us shinzon and teleport back to the group.

I collapse to one knee and breath heavy.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

I open my eyes and Zabuza just finished the last clone. I go threw a few handsigns. " **Water movetation!"** I yell and a big cobra raises out of the water. Zabuza prepares for it to attack him, but It strIkes the water clone in half. I us shinzon and teleport back to the group.

I collapse to one knee and breath heavy. I lift my head to watch the fight. Zabuza and Kakashi are running in a circle. Zabuza is slow because of his large cut on his chest from my shark form. They both stop and go through the same Jutsu and when they finish two water dragons appears out of the lake and crash into each other.

They again go and start going through hand signs. Before Zabuza could finish Kakashi complete the set " **Giant Vortex Jutsu!"** A stream of water start to circle in front of him and starts to move faster. When the jutsu stops Zabuza is slammed against a tree.

"Can you see the future?" He asks.

"Yes and your futures is death." Kakashi say. Just before he ends him senbons slam into the body and Zabuza falls to the ground. I force myself up. When a hunter ninja is standing in front of us.

"Thank you I have been following him forever." The mask ninja says. I narrow my eyes.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I'm a hunter ninja from the mist." The ninja says.

"Shut up you Baka you don't know anything!" Sakura yells.

"No way. No village is only going to send one ninja to kill one of the seven swordsman. Plus you used senbons to kill and trust me I try using those I know it's very difficult to kill using them." I say ignoring her. I take a deep breath. "So who are you?" I demand. The water starts to rise as I prepare for an attack.

"I got to go." The mysterious ninja says before going through hand signs and the two ninja ninjas vanish.

"Good spotting Naruto." Kakashi says. I nod my head. "Let's continue…" before he could finish his sentence he collapses onto the ground. We run towards him. I checked for any cuts on him.

"Tazuna's you house close?" I ask and look at him. He nods his heads. "Then we can continue and carry him to the house so he can rest and recover his chakra." I say. I form a bubble around him and float him into the air. "Lead the way." I say.

"Who left you in charge?" Demanded Sasuke.

"Let's see I just lasted against an A rank ninja and can use the water around us as a weapon on its own. While Sakura can just freeze in battle and you can really only cast a week fireball that if Gato hired any other jounin ninja it wouldn't do anything. Plus I can kick both of your asses without breaking a sweat so that is why I'm taking charge." I tell them. He grinds his teeth in anger but he knows it's true. We start following Tazuna home.

We knock on the door. It opens and a women with long black hair answers it. "Dad!" She yells and pulls him into a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt but is there a room I can put him." I say pointing to Kakashi's unconscious body.

"Ya of course is he okay?" She asks as she leads to one of the rooms.

"Ya of course he's just tired from fighting earlier." I tell her. She nods her head.

"He can stay here." She points to a room.

"Thank you." I bow. She nods her head and leaves. I put him in a cot and sit on the floor as I think over the battle. _Why didn't the mask ninja attack. I mean Kakashi wouldn't have lasted, and if she is partners with Zabuza I wouldn't have been able to fight after the fight with Zabuza and without my chakra being well controlled. Maybe she wants to heal Zabuza and then split us apart. Zabuza takes Kakashi and we fight. After they kill us the bridge builder would be almost certain to be dead since neither of the other two would last ten minutes with them. Plus I don't know anything about the ninja's abilities besides being good with senbons. Which could mean the person has medical knowledge and perfect accuracy to be able to hit pressure points with them._ I think.

"Uuu." Shakes me out of my thoughts. I look up and Kakashi is looking at me. "Go get Sakura and Sasuke we have lots to discuss." He says. I nod my head and get up.

When I return both Sakura and Sakura sit close to sensei. I I set by the door. "Thanks to Naruto we know that the hunter ninja was a fake. Which can only mean that both of them are working together. Now normally I would ask for back up to either help or take our place but it would take them a few days and we wouldn't have the time…"

"But sensei you can't possibly fight both ninjas." Sakura says.

"I won't Naruto you can help with your abilities with water this would be our greatest asset to us. Which would leave your two to protect Tazuna incase one slips past us and we can't stop it. Which mean we will need to train." He says. We all nod.

"We should let you rest a little while longer before training." I say. He nods his head. The other two get up and leave. "Hey can I go out and start working on chakra control. During my fight with Zabuza I was able to hit him a few times and absorb a lot of chakra from him and it messed with my control." I tell him.

"That should be fine just don't do too much." He says.

"Hey did you copy the hidden mist jutsu I was wondering if I could learn it?" I asks. He nods head and tells me the hand signs for it.

"Thank you." I say and leave.

I find a good area near the ocean. " **Shadow clone jutsu!"** I yell and a thousands of clones appear. "Work on every chakra control technique we know." I order them. They nod their heads and get to work. I start to work on the mist jutsu.

" **Hidden mist jutsu!"** I yell and small amounts of mist starts to form. _It should be thicker._ I try again. This time it thickens just not fast enough since we are right next to a water source.

 _ **1 hour later**_

I hear back inside after finishing what I was training on I decided to work on my new sealing technique. _This will come in handy against Zabuza._ I think as I sit down and take out my notes on sealing.

When it's done the problem is that the seal is really big. _If I use the smalirizing seal then the seal array will shrink and it can fit on a smaller piece of paper._ I take the paper and head outside to test it out.

After a few tweaks the seal is finished and I heard back inside to see how Kakashi is doing.

When I get inside Kakashi is standing with crutches and he is reading his book. "Aw Kakashi you're up does that mean it's training time?" I asks.

"Yes Naruto it's time for us to head out." He says. The other two enter the room and we leave the house.

When we stopped we are in a small clearing with trees all around us. "So what type of training are we going to do?" I asks.

"Well there isn't much we can train in since we only have a week, so we're going to do chakra control." He says.

"How is that going to make me stronger?" Sasuke asks.

"Easy you won't waste so much chakra so you will have more to do more jutsus and the ones you do will be stronger." He answers. He opens his book. "Now I want you to climb a tree." He says.

"But how is that going to help us with chakra control?" Sakura asks.

"He means only using your chakra like I was doing yesterday when I was fighting with Zabuza and standing on water." I answer.

"Right Naruto." He says and the starts walking up the tree to the branch at the top. He then throws two kunais one at Sakura's feet and the other at Sasuke's feet.

"Wait why doesn't the dope have to do it?" Sasuke asks.

"Because he already knows knows how to. So Naruto that means when they are training uou have to protect Tazuna at the bridge." He says. I nod my head.

"Then Sensei do you have anything to teach me?" I asks.

"Maybe I have to check something. So let's go over there." He says and leaves the area. I follow him.

"Okay this should be good." He says and puts his book away. He then takes out a piece of paper. "Naruto this is chakra paper it will tell us about you element release and I know water is your main but I'm wondering if you have a second one." He says. I nod my head and take the piece of paper. "Now just channel chakra." He says.

I do and the piece of paper first became soaking wet then it splits into three pieces the first third the water evaporates. The second crinkles into a wet ball and the last third turns to dust, but then the first becomes wet again. I look at Kakashi and his mouth is open from what I can tell with his face mask. "My main is water and I have the other elements too." I says. He nods his head.

"Well good then that mean you can learn what I'm going to show you." He says. He goes through some hand signs and a small blue ball of electricity is sitting in his palm. It sounds like a bunch of birds flying. "This is a chadori the reason I'm teaching you this is because you may have to get through something when we have to fight Zabuza and his partner and I might not be able to help." He says. I nod my head. He then leaves to go check on the other two.

I start going through the hand signs. When I stop there is a small spark in my palm and then it vanishes. _I need to add more chakra then._ I say.

 _ **Two hours later**_

Several of the trees toppled over. _I can use it with only three hand signs._ I take a few deep breath and head back to the house before the sunset.

When I get inside the others are waiting in the living room. "Where the hell have you been!" Sakura yells.

"Outside training and mastering the jutsu Kakashi showed me." I says.

"You mastered it?" He asks.

"No I got it to be a few hand signs less but I'm still going to work on it." I tell him.

"That's interesting." He says. The other two just leave.

After a few minutes I ask him "hey Kakashi do you know any water manipulation exercises? I know I'm great at it but I was wondering if there was any that I could learn to do."

"That's a jounin level but you have a point that you already do water manipulation. I heard the second Hokage could pull water out of thin air I don't know anyone else who could. Water release is not common in our village." He says.

"Okay tomorrow I will work on making water come from thin air." I say and open my book on advanced seals.

When it's time for dinner we all sit down around the table. We were having a great dinner Tazuna and his daughter were laughing and they were smiling. "Why you're just going to die anyway!" Yells there kid Inari. "You aren't even part of this town. You live in a nice village none of you know what suffering and pain is!" He yells.

"Shoot up!" I slightly yell. I walk towards him. "You have no right to say that to anyone but Sakura. Look around your own town and tell me you are worse than the people have to bag on the street for food. Also you mom lost you dad too you know." I then point to Sasuke. "His entire clans was killed grandparents to little kids like yourself killed by his brother." I then point to Kakashi.

"His father committed suicide during the war because he decided to save teammates instead of completing a mission. Also his two teammates also died during that war and his sensei his father figure died too. So everyone who was like a regional family to him is gone." I say. Then point to myself. "Me you wouldn't last five seconds with my memories alone so your life is ten times better than ours. So stop crying you baby!" I yell the last part then walk out the room.

 _ **Kakashi's POV**_

Inari runs outside. I get up and follow him. "Don't take it too seriously." I tell him. He looks back at me in confusion. "His life is not an easy one. We found him four years after he was kidnapped from our village. A ex-ninja of ours does human experiments and did it to him. Also from what I have been told he has had to kill very early in life to survive. Not many people in our village will talk with him or will hangs out. In fact I think he really only has one true friend in the village. I guess what he said to you about not crying was what he told himself when he was younger." I say and look at him. His face is full of surprises.

"From what your mom and grandfather told us he's a lot like your father. What ever truly matters to him he will fight to the last breath to keep safe." I say and hand him the picture with his father's face ripped out and leave him to think.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

 _I hate that what the kid said got to me. I mean who cares what he says I know my abilities and I know that that Gato man is a coward._ I think to myself as I finish with the chadori. " _How can I win tomorrow I mean even if I have to fight Zabuza I was barely able to keep up with him and he wasn't taking me seriously?"_ I ask myself.

" **Easy cute the head of the snake and the body dies."** Kyuubi says.

" _What do you mean?"_ I asks.

" **Easy kill Gato and the ninjas will have no money and no reason to fight you."** He says **.**

" _But what if someone else takes over and still will give them money?"_ I point out.

" **Well then take the money. I mean it's not Gato it's his money that makes him powerful."** He says.

" _You're right."_ I say. I make two hundred clones. "Go find Gato's hidden base and when you do I want you to dispel but ten at a time." I tell them. They nod their heads and leave. I sit down and meditate to wait and conserve chakra until they find it.

 _ **Three hours later**_

All the clones have dispelled. I form an ice clone to wait here and act as a decoy until I'm back. I turn to mist and teleport back to where the clone found the base. _It's well hidden._ I form five shadow clones. They then use the transform jutsu and look like rats. They then run into the hideout. _I should combine shadow clone's ability to transfer memory when destroyed with the other two clones. That way they will be able to take more than one hit and still stand._ I think before all five rats puff and I know the entire layout. I enter the compound.

As I make my way to Gato's office which is in the middle of the hideout I check room by room.

After a few minutes and a few guards I hear voices in one of the rooms. "Don't fail me again Zabuza or I won't pay you." Says and angry voice the door handle starts to wiggle I turn into a puddle. A short middle age man with two wannabe swordsmen come out. The midget is holding his left wrist.

I stay in puddle form just in case one of the other ninjas come out. Which is a good idea because the hunter ninja comes out and heads down the hall. I unturn from my puddle state and walk into the room that they were in.

I look around and Zabuza is in the bed. He turns his head and he sees me. "Your that water monster." He says.

"Pretty much since you can't move I'm going to do something." I look for his sword which is on the other side of his bed. I walk over and take out my new seal array.

"What are you doing!?" He demands he tries to get up but can't.

"Kai!" I yell and the seal covers the sword the it retreats onto the floor and a dublica of Zabuza's sword is on the floor. I pick it up.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"I made a hundred percent copy of your sword and I'm going to learn how to wield it." I say and leave. I continue for a few minutes and I find what I have been looking for. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yells from inside. I open the door and walk in. The two swordsman have their swords slightly out. I let some of my water out and let it travel to them.

"Hello are you Gato?" I asks.

"Yes now how did you find this place, what do you want and who are you!" He demands.

"Well you see I'm the new owner of Gato industries," I tell him.

"You are." He starts laughing. "Kill him." He commands. That's when the water around the two swordsmen wrapped around them and then froze trapping them. I look back at him.

"Now sign this or die." I tell him and hand him the paper. I bring up Zabuza's blade to his neck to show that I'm willing to kill him. He signs the paper. I take it and look over it. "Good." I say I then seal it away and shunzu back to where my ice clone is. It crumbles when I appear. I lean back against one of the trees and look at the stars.

 _ **No one's POV**_

I walk around collecting medical herbs for Zabuza when I see the blue water ninja asleep by one of the trees. _Zabuza said he copied his blade last night._ Haku thinks to himself. _I could kill him right now, but something about him reminds me of myself._ I lean over and grabs his shoulders to wake him.

When Naruto's eyes open Haku removes her hands. "If you stay out here you will catch a cold." Haku says to Naruto. He nods his head.

"Thank you I must have fallen asleep yesterday." He says.

"So are you a ninja?" Haku asks pointing to the headband that's across his chest.

"Ya from the leaf village."

"So that must mean you're strong."

Naruto shakes his head. "While I am stronger than the people in my age group I'm not strong enough." He replies.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I have a few promises that I need to keep, but I'm not strong enough right now."

"That must mean you have precious people?"

"Yes I do and if it wasn't for them I would be completely different right now." Naruto says.

"That's good I believe when someone has someone precious to them then they are truly strong." Haku says.

"Thank you that is a great belief. What is your name?"

"My name is Haku what is yours?"

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto then notices the basket.

"Do you need help collecting those flowers?" He asks.

"That would be helpful thanks." After the basket is full the two walk back to where they came.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I enter the house. "Where were you!" Yell Sakura.

"Out." I say.

"Kakashi was worried that something happened to you." She says.

"I just completed his jutsu and fell asleep." I say. _I should learn kenjutsu if I want to use this._ I think as I stare at the scroll.

"What you got there Naruto?" Kakashi asks. I look at him.

"I was think that I should learn kenjutsu since close hand combats is not my best then I should correct that." I say.

"That's a good thing to think about." He says.

"Do you know any kenjutsu?" I asks.

"Somewhat I'm not that great at it. When we get back to the village I can ask one of my friends if they can help you." He says. I nod my head and put the scroll back into my seal.

 _ **Three hours later**_

Tazuna and I come back from the bridge sight and that's when the others come inside from there training. "So Tazuna thinks it will be complete tomorrow." I tell Kakashi.

"Okay that's when Zabuza will strike he should be healed by then." He says. I nod my heads.

"Do you mind if I go outside and train then?" I asks.

"No you can just don't over do it." He says. I nod my head. I head to my normal spot. I make ten ice clones and ten shadow clones to watch so when they dispel I can latterly see three hundred and sixty degree of myself and what I can work on. I then take out Zabuza's blade. Five of them make ice swords while the other five have water puddles around them. _If I'm going to be even slightly good with this blade then I'm going to have to get use to the weight of it._ I think. I lift it with two hands and charge at the spare starts.

The swords team work together while the water team apply support and together they keep me from putting distance. It takes a few minutes until I can destroy one of the water team clone. I stop and I'm panting heavy. The others disappears and I reseal the sword. _I need to work on my endurance to last longer and strength._ I realize I head back to the house for dinner.

Dinner is quite. I pull out my book and start reading it as I eat. "The dinner was great." I say. I then take my plate to the kitchen to clean it.

"I'm going to go to bed to get ready for tomorrow." I say and head up stairs.

 _ **Naruto's mind.**_

" **So you have one of the legendary seven swords of the mist." Kyuubi says.**

"Yes do you know any kenjutsu." I asks.

" **Well some but none that will help with that."** he says.

"Well I want to learn how to use this blade but I don't know how." I tell him.

" **Why not practice in here I mean go kenjutsu vs kenjutsu. I mean you won't have muscles memory but you would have the memory in your mind then outside you can work on it."** He suggests.

"That's a great idea. Thank you." I says. I make twenty shadow clones. "Okay I want all of you to work on sword stances." I command they nod their heads and leave farther into the woods. I then make one ice clone. He raises his sword and I do the same. We nod our heads and the spar begins.

 _ **Ten hours later outside his mind**_

I open my eyes and the sun is shining. I look around and no one else is asleep. _I trained too long in my head my body must have need me to sleep in to recover._ I realize. I rush to get ready.

When I head down I see Tazuna's daughter by the kitchen sink. "Hello I must have slept in." I say to her. She nods her head and I exit the house as I head to the bridge. _Please let me get there in time. If I'm not there the Sasuke has to fight the apprentice and he will let his pride take over._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10**_

I open my eyes and Zabuza just finished the last clone. I go threw a few handsigns. " **Water movetation!"** I yell and a big cobra raises out of the water. Zabuza prepares for it to attack him, but It strIkes the water clone in half. I us shinzon and teleport back to the group.

I collapse to one knee and breath heavy. I lift my head to watch the fight. Zabuza and Kakashi are running in a circle. Zabuza is slow because of his large cut on his chest from my shark form. They both stop and go through the same Jutsu and when they finish two water dragons appears out of the lake and crash into each other.

They again go and start going through hand signs. Before Zabuza could finish Kakashi complete the set " **Giant Vortex Jutsu!"** A stream of water start to circle in front of him and starts to move faster. When the jutsu stops Zabuza is slammed against a tree.

"Can you see the future?" He asks.

"Yes and your futures is death." Kakashi say. Just before he ends him senbons slam into the body and Zabuza falls to the ground. I force myself up. When a hunter ninja is standing in front of us.

"Thank you I have been following him forever." The mask ninja says. I narrow my eyes.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I'm a hunter ninja from the mist." The ninja says.

"Shut up you Baka you don't know anything!" Sakura yells.

"No way. No village is only going to send one ninja to kill one of the seven swordsman. Plus you used senbons to kill and trust me I try using those I know it's very difficult to kill using them." I say ignoring her. I take a deep breath. "So who are you?" I demand. The water starts to rise as I prepare for an attack.

"I got to go." The mysterious ninja says before going through hand signs and the two ninja ninjas vanish.

"Good spotting Naruto." Kakashi says. I nod my head. "Let's continue…" before he could finish his sentence he collapses onto the ground. We run towards him. I checked for any cuts on him.

"Tazuna's you house close?" I ask and look at him. He nods his heads. "Then we can continue and carry him to the house so he can rest and recover his chakra." I say. I form a bubble around him and float him into the air. "Lead the way." I say.

"Who left you in charge?" Demanded Sasuke.

"Let's see I just lasted against an A rank ninja and can use the water around us as a weapon on its own. While Sakura can just freeze in battle and you can really only cast a week fireball that if Gato hired any other jounin ninja it wouldn't do anything. Plus I can kick both of your asses without breaking a sweat so that is why I'm taking charge." I tell them. He grinds his teeth in anger but he knows it's true. We start following Tazuna home.

We knock on the door. It opens and a women with long black hair answers it. "Dad!" She yells and pulls him into a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt but is there a room I can put him." I say pointing to Kakashi's unconscious body.

"Ya of course is he okay?" She asks as she leads to one of the rooms.

"Ya of course he's just tired from fighting earlier." I tell her. She nods her head.

"He can stay here." She points to a room.

"Thank you." I bow. She nods her head and leaves. I put him in a cot and sit on the floor as I think over the battle. _Why didn't the mask ninja attack. I mean Kakashi wouldn't have lasted, and if she is partners with Zabuza I wouldn't have been able to fight after the fight with Zabuza and without my chakra being well controlled. Maybe she wants to heal Zabuza and then split us apart. Zabuza takes Kakashi and we fight. After they kill us the bridge builder would be almost certain to be dead since neither of the other two would last ten minutes with them. Plus I don't know anything about the ninja's abilities besides being good with senbons. Which could mean the person has medical knowledge and perfect accuracy to be able to hit pressure points with them._ I think.

"Uuu." Shakes me out of my thoughts. I look up and Kakashi is looking at me. "Go get Sakura and Sasuke we have lots to discuss." He says. I nod my head and get up.

When I return both Sakura and Sakura sit close to sensei. I I set by the door. "Thanks to Naruto we know that the hunter ninja was a fake. Which can only mean that both of them are working together. Now normally I would ask for back up to either help or take our place but it would take them a few days and we wouldn't have the time…"

"But sensei you can't possibly fight both ninjas." Sakura says.

"I won't Naruto you can help with your abilities with water this would be our greatest asset to us. Which would leave your two to protect Tazuna incase one slips past us and we can't stop it. Which mean we will need to train." He says. We all nod.

"We should let you rest a little while longer before training." I say. He nods his head. The other two get up and leave. "Hey can I go out and start working on chakra control. During my fight with Zabuza I was able to hit him a few times and absorb a lot of chakra from him and it messed with my control." I tell him.

"That should be fine just don't do too much." He says.

"Hey did you copy the hidden mist jutsu I was wondering if I could learn it?" I asks. He nods head and tells me the hand signs for it.

"Thank you." I say and leave.

I find a good area near the ocean. " **Shadow clone jutsu!"** I yell and a thousands of clones appear. "Work on every chakra control technique we know." I order them. They nod their heads and get to work. I start to work on the mist jutsu.

" **Hidden mist jutsu!"** I yell and small amounts of mist starts to form. _It should be thicker._ I try again. This time it thickens just not fast enough since we are right next to a water source.

 _ **1 hour later**_

I hear back inside after finishing what I was training on I decided to work on my new sealing technique. _This will come in handy against Zabuza._ I think as I sit down and take out my notes on sealing.

When it's done the problem is that the seal is really big. _If I use the smalirizing seal then the seal array will shrink and it can fit on a smaller piece of paper._ I take the paper and head outside to test it out.

After a few tweaks the seal is finished and I heard back inside to see how Kakashi is doing.

When I get inside Kakashi is standing with crutches and he is reading his book. "Aw Kakashi you're up does that mean it's training time?" I asks.

"Yes Naruto it's time for us to head out." He says. The other two enter the room and we leave the house.

When we stopped we are in a small clearing with trees all around us. "So what type of training are we going to do?" I asks.

"Well there isn't much we can train in since we only have a week, so we're going to do chakra control." He says.

"How is that going to make me stronger?" Sasuke asks.

"Easy you won't waste so much chakra so you will have more to do more jutsus and the ones you do will be stronger." He answers. He opens his book. "Now I want you to climb a tree." He says.

"But how is that going to help us with chakra control?" Sakura asks.

"He means only using your chakra like I was doing yesterday when I was fighting with Zabuza and standing on water." I answer.

"Right Naruto." He says and the starts walking up the tree to the branch at the top. He then throws two kunais one at Sakura's feet and the other at Sasuke's feet.

"Wait why doesn't the dope have to do it?" Sasuke asks.

"Because he already knows knows how to. So Naruto that means when they are training uou have to protect Tazuna at the bridge." He says. I nod my head.

"Then Sensei do you have anything to teach me?" I asks.

"Maybe I have to check something. So let's go over there." He says and leaves the area. I follow him.

"Okay this should be good." He says and puts his book away. He then takes out a piece of paper. "Naruto this is chakra paper it will tell us about you element release and I know water is your main but I'm wondering if you have a second one." He says. I nod my head and take the piece of paper. "Now just channel chakra." He says.

I do and the piece of paper first became soaking wet then it splits into three pieces the first third the water evaporates. The second crinkles into a wet ball and the last third turns to dust, but then the first becomes wet again. I look at Kakashi and his mouth is open from what I can tell with his face mask. "My main is water and I have the other elements too." I says. He nods his head.

"Well good then that mean you can learn what I'm going to show you." He says. He goes through some hand signs and a small blue ball of electricity is sitting in his palm. It sounds like a bunch of birds flying. "This is a chadori the reason I'm teaching you this is because you may have to get through something when we have to fight Zabuza and his partner and I might not be able to help." He says. I nod my head. He then leaves to go check on the other two.

I start going through the hand signs. When I stop there is a small spark in my palm and then it vanishes. _I need to add more chakra then._ I say.

 _ **Two hours later**_

Several of the trees toppled over. _I can use it with only three hand signs._ I take a few deep breath and head back to the house before the sunset.

When I get inside the others are waiting in the living room. "Where the hell have you been!" Sakura yells.

"Outside training and mastering the jutsu Kakashi showed me." I says.

"You mastered it?" He asks.

"No I got it to be a few hand signs less but I'm still going to work on it." I tell him.

"That's interesting." He says. The other two just leave.

After a few minutes I ask him "hey Kakashi do you know any water manipulation exercises? I know I'm great at it but I was wondering if there was any that I could learn to do."

"That's a jounin level but you have a point that you already do water manipulation. I heard the second Hokage could pull water out of thin air I don't know anyone else who could. Water release is not common in our village." He says.

"Okay tomorrow I will work on making water come from thin air." I say and open my book on advanced seals.

When it's time for dinner we all sit down around the table. We were having a great dinner Tazuna and his daughter were laughing and they were smiling. "Why you're just going to die anyway!" Yells there kid Inari. "You aren't even part of this town. You live in a nice village none of you know what suffering and pain is!" He yells.

"Shoot up!" I slightly yell. I walk towards him. "You have no right to say that to anyone but Sakura. Look around your own town and tell me you are worse than the people have to bag on the street for food. Also you mom lost you dad too you know." I then point to Sasuke. "His entire clans was killed grandparents to little kids like yourself killed by his brother." I then point to Kakashi.

"His father committed suicide during the war because he decided to save teammates instead of completing a mission. Also his two teammates also died during that war and his sensei his father figure died too. So everyone who was like a regional family to him is gone." I say. Then point to myself. "Me you wouldn't last five seconds with my memories alone so your life is ten times better than ours. So stop crying you baby!" I yell the last part then walk out the room.

 _ **Kakashi's POV**_

Inari runs outside. I get up and follow him. "Don't take it too seriously." I tell him. He looks back at me in confusion. "His life is not an easy one. We found him four years after he was kidnapped from our village. A ex-ninja of ours does human experiments and did it to him. Also from what I have been told he has had to kill very early in life to survive. Not many people in our village will talk with him or will hangs out. In fact I think he really only has one true friend in the village. I guess what he said to you about not crying was what he told himself when he was younger." I say and look at him. His face is full of surprises.

"From what your mom and grandfather told us he's a lot like your father. What ever truly matters to him he will fight to the last breath to keep safe." I say and hand him the picture with his father's face ripped out and leave him to think.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

 _I hate that what the kid said got to me. I mean who cares what he says I know my abilities and I know that that Gato man is a coward._ I think to myself as I finish with the chadori. " _How can I win tomorrow I mean even if I have to fight Zabuza I was barely able to keep up with him and he wasn't taking me seriously?"_ I ask myself.

" **Easy cute the head of the snake and the body dies."** Kyuubi says.

" _What do you mean?"_ I asks.

" **Easy kill Gato and the ninjas will have no money and no reason to fight you."** He says **.**

" _But what if someone else takes over and still will give them money?"_ I point out.

" **Well then take the money. I mean it's not Gato it's his money that makes him powerful."** He says.

" _You're right."_ I say. I make two hundred clones. "Go find Gato's hidden base and when you do I want you to dispel but ten at a time." I tell them. They nod their heads and leave. I sit down and meditate to wait and conserve chakra until they find it.

 _ **Three hours later**_

All the clones have dispelled. I form an ice clone to wait here and act as a decoy until I'm back. I turn to mist and teleport back to where the clone found the base. _It's well hidden._ I form five shadow clones. They then use the transform jutsu and look like rats. They then run into the hideout. _I should combine shadow clone's ability to transfer memory when destroyed with the other two clones. That way they will be able to take more than one hit and still stand._ I think before all five rats puff and I know the entire layout. I enter the compound.

As I make my way to Gato's office which is in the middle of the hideout I check room by room.

After a few minutes and a few guards I hear voices in one of the rooms. "Don't fail me again Zabuza or I won't pay you." Says and angry voice the door handle starts to wiggle I turn into a puddle. A short middle age man with two wannabe swordsmen come out. The midget is holding his left wrist.

I stay in puddle form just in case one of the other ninjas come out. Which is a good idea because the hunter ninja comes out and heads down the hall. I unturn from my puddle state and walk into the room that they were in.

I look around and Zabuza is in the bed. He turns his head and he sees me. "Your that water monster." He says.

"Pretty much since you can't move I'm going to do something." I look for his sword which is on the other side of his bed. I walk over and take out my new seal array.

"What are you doing!?" He demands he tries to get up but can't.

"Kai!" I yell and the seal covers the sword the it retreats onto the floor and a dublica of Zabuza's sword is on the floor. I pick it up.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"I made a hundred percent copy of your sword and I'm going to learn how to wield it." I say and leave. I continue for a few minutes and I find what I have been looking for. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yells from inside. I open the door and walk in. The two swordsman have their swords slightly out. I let some of my water out and let it travel to them.

"Hello are you Gato?" I asks.

"Yes now how did you find this place, what do you want and who are you!" He demands.

"Well you see I'm the new owner of Gato industries," I tell him.

"You are." He starts laughing. "Kill him." He commands. That's when the water around the two swordsmen wrapped around them and then froze trapping them. I look back at him.

"Now sign this or die." I tell him and hand him the paper. I bring up Zabuza's blade to his neck to show that I'm willing to kill him. He signs the paper. I take it and look over it. "Good." I say I then seal it away and shunzu back to where my ice clone is. It crumbles when I appear. I lean back against one of the trees and look at the stars.

 _ **No one's POV**_

I walk around collecting medical herbs for Zabuza when I see the blue water ninja asleep by one of the trees. _Zabuza said he copied his blade last night._ Haku thinks to himself. _I could kill him right now, but something about him reminds me of myself._ I lean over and grabs his shoulders to wake him.

When Naruto's eyes open Haku removes her hands. "If you stay out here you will catch a cold." Haku says to Naruto. He nods his head.

"Thank you I must have fallen asleep yesterday." He says.

"So are you a ninja?" Haku asks pointing to the headband that's across his chest.

"Ya from the leaf village."

"So that must mean you're strong."

Naruto shakes his head. "While I am stronger than the people in my age group I'm not strong enough." He replies.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I have a few promises that I need to keep, but I'm not strong enough right now."

"That must mean you have precious people?"

"Yes I do and if it wasn't for them I would be completely different right now." Naruto says.

"That's good I believe when someone has someone precious to them then they are truly strong." Haku says.

"Thank you that is a great belief. What is your name?"

"My name is Haku what is yours?"

"Mine is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto then notices the basket.

"Do you need help collecting those flowers?" He asks.

"That would be helpful thanks." After the basket is full the two walk back to where they came.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

I enter the house. "Where were you!" Yell Sakura.

"Out." I say.

"Kakashi was worried that something happened to you." She says.

"I just completed his jutsu and fell asleep." I say. _I should learn kenjutsu if I want to use this._ I think as I stare at the scroll.

"What you got there Naruto?" Kakashi asks. I look at him.

"I was think that I should learn kenjutsu since close hand combats is not my best then I should correct that." I say.

"That's a good thing to think about." He says.

"Do you know any kenjutsu?" I asks.

"Somewhat I'm not that great at it. When we get back to the village I can ask one of my friends if they can help you." He says. I nod my head and put the scroll back into my seal.

 _ **Three hours later**_

Tazuna and I come back from the bridge sight and that's when the others come inside from there training. "So Tazuna thinks it will be complete tomorrow." I tell Kakashi.

"Okay that's when Zabuza will strike he should be healed by then." He says. I nod my heads.

"Do you mind if I go outside and train then?" I asks.

"No you can just don't over do it." He says. I nod my head. I head to my normal spot. I make ten ice clones and ten shadow clones to watch so when they dispel I can latterly see three hundred and sixty degree of myself and what I can work on. I then take out Zabuza's blade. Five of them make ice swords while the other five have water puddles around them. _If I'm going to be even slightly good with this blade then I'm going to have to get use to the weight of it._ I think. I lift it with two hands and charge at the spare starts.

The swords team work together while the water team apply support and together they keep me from putting distance. It takes a few minutes until I can destroy one of the water team clone. I stop and I'm panting heavy. The others disappears and I reseal the sword. _I need to work on my endurance to last longer and strength._ I realize I head back to the house for dinner.

Dinner is quite. I pull out my book and start reading it as I eat. "The dinner was great." I say. I then take my plate to the kitchen to clean it.

"I'm going to go to bed to get ready for tomorrow." I say and head up stairs.

 _ **Naruto's mind.**_

" **So you have one of the legendary seven swords of the mist." Kyuubi says.**

"Yes do you know any kenjutsu." I asks.

" **Well some but none that will help with that."** he says.

"Well I want to learn how to use this blade but I don't know how." I tell him.

" **Why not practice in here I mean go kenjutsu vs kenjutsu. I mean you won't have muscles memory but you would have the memory in your mind then outside you can work on it."** He suggests.

"That's a great idea. Thank you." I says. I make twenty shadow clones. "Okay I want all of you to work on sword stances." I command they nod their heads and leave farther into the woods. I then make one ice clone. He raises his sword and I do the same. We nod our heads and the spar begins.

 _ **Ten hours later outside his mind**_

I open my eyes and the sun is shining. I look around and no one else is asleep. _I trained too long in my head my body must have need me to sleep in to recover._ I realize. I rush to get ready.

When I head down I see Tazuna's daughter by the kitchen sink. "Hello I must have slept in." I say to her. She nods her head and I exit the house as I head to the bridge. _Please let me get there in time. If I'm not there the Sasuke has to fight the apprentice and he will let his pride take over._


End file.
